Cambios
by Bernkastel Salem
Summary: ¡¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Hinata! (OC) (Gender Bender) (Supernatural/Fantasy)
1. Cambios

**Notas: Si les resulta extraño, es porque solo fue una historia que vino de repente. Todos los derechos de los personajes de Haikyuu! van para Furudate Haruichi. Este primer capítulo es un POV de Hinata, los siguientes serán narraciones, creo.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración, o POV del personaje.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Cambios_**

-"_¡GYAAA!_" – un grito lleno de desesperación y de terror inundó la habitación. – "_¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?!_" – el volumen de voz aumentaba, al igual que la ansiedad producida en aquel chico.

-"_Oh vamos~, no es tan malo como parece_" – otra voz resuena en la habitación con un tono más calmado y algo juguetón.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

-"_¡Onii-chan mira allí esta Haruka-chan!_" – la pequeña hermana del número de 10 de Karasuno, apunta con su dedo a su amiga de escuela. – "_¡Vamos, vamos quiero saludarla!_" – jala el brazo de su hermano mientras corre hacia la niña, quien estaba observando algunos accesorios '_moes_' del aparador de una tienda; a su lado yacía una chica, un poco más alta que aquel pequeño cuervo.

-"_¡Haruka-chan!_" – grita la pequeña niña captando la atención de su amiga. – "_¡Natsu-chan!_" – la niña corre a su encuentro olvidando a su acompañante. En cuanto se acerca, las dos niñas empiezan una conversación animada que deja del lado al aturdido hermano mayor.

-"_Hehe~ al parecer nos han dejado olvidados_" – la chica acompañante de la niña le dice al pelinaranja, al acercarse.

-"_Ah… sí supongo_" – contesta el chico con una sonrisa. – "_Por cierto, soy Kei, soy la hermana mayor de Haruka-chan_" – se presenta haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

-"_Oh! Yo soy Hinata Shouyo, el hermano mayor de Natsu_" – corresponde el saludo. – "_Bueno, Shouyo-kun_" – la chica dice el nombre de aquel con toda confianza, lo que le provoca sorpresa. – "_Dime, ¿en qué escuela vas?_" – la chica planea proseguir con la plática.

-"_E-en Karasuno_" – el chico está un poco avergonzado por ser llamado por su nombre. – "_Heh~ entonces supongo que juegas voleibol_" – una sonrisa traviesa se posa en los labios de la joven.

-"_¿Eh? S-sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?_" – pregunta el chico con una mirada confundida. – "_La escuela es conocida por su 'famoso' club de voleibol, entonces pensé que los chicos que entraban ahí era por el voleibol_" – la chica era bastante relajada.

-"_Oh!... ¿y tú?, ¿en qué escuela vas?_" – ahora el ánimo del joven sube un poco. – "_¿Yo? Ya no asisto a la escuela, esos días terminaron para mí_" – esboza con confianza y orgullo una gran sonrisa.

-"_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?_" – su confusión aumenta más al escuchar tal respuesta.

-"_Aunque quisiera ya no puedo entrar, jaja~_" – pausa por su ligera risa, al darse cuenta de la expresión del otro – "_Tengo 19 años, soy una graduada del instituto jeje~_" – continua sonriendo.

-"_¿E-enserio? Te ves más chica de edad_" – afirma el chico con sorpresa. – "_Jaja~ gracias, me halagas~_" – complementa la joven. La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando se dan cuenta que sus pequeñas hermanas ya han concluido la suya. – "_Bueno, hasta otra~_" – se despide la chica. El pequeño cuervo había encontrado una peculiar amiga, y una futura fuente de problemas.

_-TÉRMINO DE FLASHBACK-_

* * *

**(POV Hinata)**

**_Cómo es que terminé en esta situación_**. Repasabas en tu mente todas las posibilidades que se te ocurrían, desde aquella serie clásica de anime hasta la película más reciente que llegaste a ver tratando el tema, porque claro, no podías buscar respuestas en la vida real, se supone que eso debería ser algo imposible. Aquella 'extraña' chica que habías conocido y que pensaste era tu amiga, es la causa del embrollo en que estas metido.

-"_Oh~ vamos Shou-chan, no es tan malo como piensas_" – la chica, que se llama Kei, te sonríe traviesamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. – "_De hecho puede que hasta te beneficie, de cualquier manera regresaremos a la normalidad en unos cuantos días… o semanas, tal vez_" – ella está demasiado relajada, claro, es la causante así que es obvio, razonas.

-"_¡NO! ¡Yo quiero regresar a la normalidad ahora!_" – ordenas tajantemente a tu 'amiga' frente a ti. Tus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, estabas al borde de las lágrimas, era desesperante para ti, el verte en esa condición, y más viendo que al parecer a tu 'amiga' no parecía importarle.

La chica se percata de tu semblante, se borra aquella expresión burlona de su rostro y se acerca lentamente tomándote entre sus brazos. – "_Lo siento, Shouyo pensé que sería buena idea, supongo que el regalo no fue tan bueno después de todo_" – trataba de reconfortarte, _**¡No! ¡Ese regalo definitivamente no tenía nada de bueno!**_ – "_P-pensé que te agradaría la idea de hacer el cambio, no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así, perdón_" – su tono de voz era ahora más serio, algo triste.

-"_Debiste preguntar antes_" – le murmuras entre pucheros, ahora correspondiendo el abrazo. – "_Bueno…_" – suspiras – "_¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar el efecto?_" – apreciabas las intenciones de tu amiga pero, querías salir de ese estado embarazoso. Se rompe el abrazo, y la chica pone una expresión de culpabilidad.

-"_C-cómo te dije hace un momento… puede durar algunos días o… semanas_" – Kei ahora está muy apenada.

-"_¿No hay alguna manera de volver a la normalidad sin esperar tanto?_" – preguntas.

-"_N-no lo sé… Nunca había intentado algo así_" – te rascas la cabeza con preocupación. _**Esta chica…**_ suspiras.

Habías conocido a una chica muy extraña, empezaste a notarlo cuando su amistad brotó. Las cosas que deseabas casualmente siempre las conseguías, incluso aquellas que no suceden por pura casualidad. Claro, no podías negar que eras algo despistado pero aquello era muy obvio. Así que sin más, decidiste preguntarle en una conversación casual si tenía algo que ver con las cosas que te pasaban, fuiste muy directo, Kei solo dio un brinco ante tal sugestión y no tuvo más que admitir, que desde pequeña había sido un poco 'diferente' a los demás, y no se refería a su fuerza, agilidad y resistencia, que conociéndola, podía asemejar o superar las de un chico; ella se refería a una extraña habilidad heredada por su abuela, podía hacer realidad todo aquello que se proponía, algo así como genio que concedía deseos pero solo eran los propios. **_Qué injusto…_** pensaste.

Ella te explicó que no conocía del todo su 'poder' y que a veces no lograba controlarlo, algunos deseos simplemente eran pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la mente en ese momento y al siguiente ya estaban cumplidos. Cuando te lo dijo no le prestaste mucha importancia, todo lo que ella había deseado recientemente era para beneficio tuyo, pero esto era muy diferente.

-"_Entonces… ¿puedes explicar cómo nos paso esto?_" – sigues rascándote la cabeza, ahora por desesperación.

-"_Bueno… simplemente me dio curiosidad el saber que se sentiría estar de nuevo en el instituto, en un club de voleibol… y después pensé como sería si hubiera pasado mis días de instituto siendo un chico… pero, no pensé que en verdad pasaría..._" – tú tampoco entendías, porque la chica deseaba tener el género contrario, tú estabas feliz siendo tú. – "_Decidí ignorar esos pensamientos, y pasaron los días, nunca pensé que sería posible hacer ese cambio… entonces, traje a Haruka a tu casa para su cita de juegos con Natsu, y… bueno, cuando me entregaste el té y nuestras manos se tocaron... terminamos así..._" – la chica se había encogido lo más que podía entre sus hombros – "_Y para esconder mi sorpresa, dije que había sido un regalo planeado…_" – jugaba con sus dedos, mientras explicaba.

-"_Hmm… y tú abuela no sabrá la manera de arreglarlo_" – respondiste con un tono de calma forzado, no encontrabas la salida a aquel laberinto en el que te encontrabas. – "_Sí ella puede saber algo, pero…_" – Kei pauso un momento, sabía que debía continuar pero se quedó callada.

-"_Pero…_" – dijiste para indicarle que continuara.

-"_Tengo que viajar hasta Nagasaki, para preguntarle_" – ahora sí tu mundo se te venía encima.

-"¿Y no puedes simplemente llamarla?" – empezabas a dejar relucir un tono molesto en tu voz.

-"_No tiene teléfono de casa, ni celular_" – **_¡AHH!, _**gritaste internamente; no puede ser cierto, vivimos en el siglo de la tecnología, el país más avanzado en ese campo es Japón y no tiene ni siquiera teléfono de casa. En ese momento querías ser golpeado, o que te desmayaras para quedar inconsciente, despertar y fingir que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla.

-"_Voy a partir inmediatamente, así que no te preocupes Shouyo, arreglaré esto_" – recupero la postura, y se dispuso a irse de inmediato a su casa a preparar equipaje. Se despidió rápidamente, dejando a Haruka para que pasara la noche allí, Natsu estaba de lo más emocionada al saberlo y Haruka no se quedo atrás. Tú por tú parte, preparabas una explicación convincente para tus padres, acerca de tu nueva apariencia.

Te dirigiste al espejo de tu recámara, para observarte una vez más. No habías cambiado del todo, seguías pareciendo Hinata Shouyo, tu pelo corto, naranja y alborotado era el mismo, tus expresivos ojos chocolate eran los mismos, ignorando el sexo, eras el mismo Hinata Shouyo de siempre. **_Un momento…_** algo interesante había captado tu atención. Te paraste de espaldas en el marco de la puerta de tu habitación, con un marcador en tu mano. Habías marcado una regla métrica en el marco, para checarte cada mañana y posiblemente encontrar algún progreso en tu altura, sin resultados lamentablemente, hasta ahora. **_¡1.68! ¡MIDO 1.68!_** Por un momento olvidaste tu físico actual, y te llenaste de una felicidad enorme al ver tu altura crecida por **_¡Seis centímetros!_**, empezaste a saltar de emoción en tu recámara.

_**Pero… soy una chica ahora**_, tu mente no te dejo terminar de disfrutar aquel descubrimiento, era cierto, tu cruda realidad era que eras una chica y lo que posiblemente te molestaba más era que si no fuera por el cambio de género con Kei, muy seguramente habrías permanecido siendo un chico de 1.62, _**casi 1.63**_.

De alguna manera agradecías que aquel cambio fuera con ella, era una chica algo alta; adquiriste su género y su altura, claro, injustamente ella no adquirió tu altura si no que al cambiar a chico su altura incremento, eso era injusto y extraño. Tus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por otro problema con el que lidiarías dos días después.

**_¡AHHH! ¡¿Ahora como les explicare esto a los chicos?!_** En dos días más sería lunes, comienzo de un día más de escuela y de prácticas de voleibol, pero para ti sería el comienzo de una nueva vida como estudiante femenina de Karasuno. Ahora sí, estabas totalmente perdido. No te contuviste y dejaste salir aquella presión, aquella desesperación que guardabas, lloraste lo más fuerte que pudiste, llamando la atención de las dos pequeñas en la habitación contigua y la de tu madre, que estaba en la cocina.

Tú vida había cambiado radicalmente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	2. Una nueva vida

**Aquí esta el capítulo dos, espero que les parezca entretenido.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Nueva Vida**_

Y, aquí estamos de nuevo. Con un Hinata que ahora es un '_ella_'; al parecer sus padres lo aceptaron mejor de lo que pensaba, gracias a la burda explicación de Kei, quien amablemente quiso dejar todo en claro antes de partir a Nagasaki. Natsu se encontraba alegre al ver cómo podría compartir más cosas con su nueva onee-chan, quería pasarse todo el tiempo pegada a Shouyo.

**-oo-**

-"_Entonces, en verdad partes mañana, ¿eh?_" – ambos amigos se encontraban charlando en la habitación del menor.

-"_Sep, tengo que encontrar la solución rápido, o al menos conocer alguna explicación_" – la chica/chico había retornado a su personalidad juguetona, su culpabilidad no se reflejaba en nada. **(Nota del autor: De ahora en adelante, nos referiremos a Hinata como ella; Kei seguirá siendo ella a pesar de su cambio)**. Hinata se encontraba algo ansiosa, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza acerca del cuidado del cuerpo de una chica, había cuidado un poco a su hermanita pero no estaba muy seguro si era lo mismo con ella.

-"_Kei…_" – por fin, tuvo el valor de preguntar – "_y… ¿q-qué se supone que haga, y-ya sabes con mi cuerpo?_" – un leve sonrojo se había posado en las mejillas de la menor.

-"_Es casi lo mismo que con tu cuerpo masculino, supongo que lo único diferente es que no orinaras de pie_" – esboza una sonrisa inocente la otra 'chica'.

-"_¿L-lo m-mismo?_" – el sonrojo comenzaba a tomar un poco más de color. – "_Sí, no te alteres, es tú cuerpo después de todo_" – trataba de animarla.

-"_B-bueno… ¿y cómo se supone que juegue voleibol, con este cuerpo?_" – había un asunto más importante que el cuidado femenino.

-"_Mmm… pues supongo que debes poseer las mismas 'locas' habilidades que tenías_" – podría tener razón, pero algo lo molestaba, había adquirido una característica de su compañera, la altura; bueno no es que le molestara ser un poco más alta, solo que había dudas si también llegó a adquirir más características de la otra chica.

-"_E-es que, ayer comprobé mi altura y había crecido… creo que tengo la altura que tú tenías cuando eras una chica_" – aclara la menor. – "_¿Enserio? Oh, vaya, también tengo que comentarle eso a la abuela… mmm… mira, si adquiriste características mías, probablemente sean solo físicas así que no hay problema, de hecho yo tengo algunas tuyas_" – sonríe alegremente la ahora chico.

-"_¿Eh? ¿Cuáles?_" – le mira confundida y con ojos curiosos. – "_Tengo más reflejos y soy un poco más veloz_" – presume orgullosa.

-"_E-entonces, ¿quiere decir que se combinaron nuestras características físicas?_" –.

-"_Creo que sí, solo se combinaron no se compartieron, hay que aclarar_" – la mayor pone una expresión más seria.

-"_¿Eh? ¿Qué no es lo mismo?_" –.

-"_No, compartir sería que se dividieron en partes iguales nuestras habilidades, y que ya no tendríamos el 'uso' completo de ellas, en cambio combinar, simplemente es que ahora tenemos habilidades iguales pero podemos 'usar' el máximo de ellas, como si siempre nos hubieran pertenecido_" – trata de explicar lo mejor que puede.

-"_Ah… ya veo, entonces puedo jugar voleibol con el mismo rendimiento_" – suspira aliviada.

-"_No, mejor_" – vuelve a su expresión presumida de hace un momento. – "_¿Mejor?_" –.

-"_Sí, mejor. Porque no solo posees tus habilidades naturales, ahora se han agregado otras_" – le comenta su amiga, y al ver que no comprendía del todo Hinata, prosiguió – "_Mira, tú tienes velocidad, reflejos y resistencia muy elevadas naturalmente, ahora se te agrego un poco más de altura y fuerza, creo_" –.

-"_Pero tengo el cuerpo de una chica, sigo estando por debajo de los hom… bres_" – esa última palabra la dijo entre cortada al percatarse del semblante de su compañera, ella detestaba que menospreciaran las habilidades de las personas, sin importar el género; tal vez por eso se habían hecho buenos amigos esos dos.

-"_Te pregunto, Hinata Shouyo…_" – su voz había tomado un tono calmado, que no significaba nada bueno – "_¿Cuándo era chica, mis habilidades eran inferiores a los otros chicos?_" – la chica en verdad estaba molesta.

-"_N-no… llegabas a sobrepasar a m-muchos, i-incluso h-hombres…_" – la pequeña se había encogido por el aura que emanaba su amiga. – "_Bien… entonces no tienes de que preocuparte_" – regreso al tono normal de su voz. – "_Claro, al ser una mujer seguirás siendo algo débil, siempre va a haber alguien más fuerte que tú_" – comenta un poco decepcionada – "_Ah! Pero sí compartes características conmigo serás 'un hueso duro de roer', va a ser muy difícil que tuerzas, disloques o rompas algo_" – esta chica al parecer pensaba en otro tipo de entrenamiento.

-"_B-bien_" – de alguna manera había logrado tranquilizar a la menor. – "_Oh! Se me olvidaba_" – la mayor interrumpió, sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsa – "_Toma, por sí llega a tardar más de lo esperado nuestro cambio, hay que tener precauciones_" – se lo entrego.

-"_¿Qué es esto?_" – tal vez era otro material para el cuidado de su cuerpo.

-"_Verás, a las chicas nos toca una visita no muy agradable cada mes_" – le explica.

-"_Ah?... ¿Visita?_" – no lograba comprender esos términos, era alguien nuevo después de todo. La chica se limitó a acercarse y murmurarle en su oído que es lo que pasaría, si el momento llegaba.

-"_¡¿Qué me va a salir QUÉ…?!_" – en verdad no se esperaba el tener que saber eso – "_E-espera… ¿q-qué…?_" – la pequeña no salía de su asombro. _**Pobres chicas…**_ simplemente pensó. – "_N-no me va a doler, ¿v-verdad?_" – ya que no podría evitar el suceso, que no deseaba que por nada del mundo le pasará, al menos debía asegurarse que no dolería.

-"_Creo que porque estarás haciendo mucho ejercicio, no dolerá… tanto_" – esa respuesta no le dejo muy convencida.

-"_¡Eso no me convence!_" – espeta la otra. – "_Mira, el dolor es algo normal... solo será al principio, pero si mantienes a tu mente y cuerpo ocupado, lo ignorarás y ya no lo sentirás_" – sugiere la mayor.

-"_Mmm…bien_" – responde Hinata, haciendo un puchero de disgusto. La otra simplemente ríe al ver su reacción.

-"_Bueno~ te servirá para entender lo que a tu hermanita le pasé cuando crezca_" – continúa con su risa burlona.

Ambos amigos se quedaron un buen rato charlando sobre unas cuantas advertencias, consejos y finalmente sobre cosas aleatorias. Kei había quedado en llamar constantemente a Hinata, durante el tiempo que iba a estar fuera, para explicarle algún nuevo descubrimiento, y para checar su condición, o aclarar sus dudas.

**-oo-**

* * *

**-oo-**

Un nuevo día, una nueva vida y la rutina normal del Hinata. Se levanto temprano para poder desayunar algo, arreglar sus cosas y hacer una sugerencia hecha por Kei; le aconsejo vendarse el busto para obtener una figura más plana y que sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de su repentino cambio, claro ignorando su voz. Teniendo todo listo emprendió la marcha en bicicleta al colegio, rezaba porque Kageyama no se diera cuenta tan rápido._ (Ya había aceptado el hecho de que en algún momento saldría a la luz su cambio de sexo)_.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de bicicletas, notó a su compañero pelinegro de lejos. En ese momento olvido su preocupación y fue corriendo tras él como cada día lo hacía.

-"_Oi! Kageyama, esta vez ganaré yo_" – grito mientras sobrepasaba a toda velocidad a su compañero.

-"_Ja! Eso está por verse_" – contesto el chico al iniciar su carrera. Era él o Hinata sonaba algo distinto.

Esta vez ambos llegaron a la par al gimnasio, seguían agitados por la repentina carrera que hicieron, como siempre. Hinata tomo asiento en las escaleras de la puerta del gimnasio mientras esperaba a que sus senpais llegaran. Kageyama recuperó su postura erguida, su respiración regresaba a su ritmo normal, se quedo mirando fijamente a su compañero, repasaba cada rincón del chico. **_Se ve algo… diferente_** pensaba.

La pelinaranja se percato de la mirada analítica del más alto, _**Rayos… ¿se habrá dado cuenta?**_ pensó inmediatamente, empezaba a sentir ansiedad, la pobre chica. _**No, no puede darse cuenta tan rápido, Kageyama es algo idiota**_ se consolaba.

-"_Oi! Hinata, ¿creciste?_" – soltó finalmente el armador. Un suspiro de alivio se hizo presente en Hinata. **_Después de todo si es un idiota_**.

-"_¡Sí! Mis métodos por fin dieron resultados_" – dijo orgullosamente la menor. – "_Ahora mido 1.68_" – presumió, ante la cara de fastidio del otro.

-"_Como sea_" – bufo, arrepintiéndose de haber notado ese hecho, ahora no pararía de presumir su 'increíble' altura. **_¿Siempre ha tenido la voz así de delgada?_** Pensó pero fue interrumpido con la llegada de sus superiores.

-"_Buenas, Hinata, Kageyama_" – saludo el capitán, y también en nombre de sus amigos.

-"_Buenas_" – respondió al unísono el dúo. La voz grave de Kageyama disimuló el ligero cambio en la voz de Hinata, así que los demás no se dieron cuenta.

**-oo-**

Todos se dirigieron a la sala del club donde se cambiarían, **_¡AHH! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en esto?!_** la pobre chica había regresado a su estado de ansiedad, tenía que encontrar una manera de esconder su cuerpo, o podía confesar todo, pero… _**¿Y si no me dejan practicar con ellos?**_. Lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de no poder practicar con su equipo, su amado deporte.

Los demás chicos ya habían ingresado a la sala, la chica seguía perdida en sus pensamientos parada fuera. **_Bien, esta decidido…_** La chica trato de subir sus ánimos, e ingreso al cuarto junto a sus compañeros de club, decidida a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para poder jugar y no perder esa oportunidad que ahora tenía de estar dentro de un equipo.

-"_Daichi-senpai, Suga-senpai, Asahi-senpai, Kageyama-san_" – habló al momento de estar en la puerta. Los otros chicos inmediatamente giraron sus cabezas, **_¿Desde cuándo Hinata habla tan formal?_** pensaron todos a la vez, interrumpiendo su cambio de ropa.

-"_T-tengo que decirles algo…_" – el valor y voluntad que tenía, empezaron a disminuir. – "_Y-yo… h-he cambiado_" – no quería darle vueltas al asunto pero dejo salir esa frase.

-"_¿Cambiado?_" – cuestiono Sugawara, al ver al pequeño cuervo con angustia y preocupación reflejadas en sus rostro.

-"_S-sí…_" – la chica trataba de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza.

-"_Tal vez se refiera a que creció_" – interrumpió Kageyama, continuando con sus cosas. Tal vez el enano haría un gran alboroto por su 'milagroso' crecimiento. Los de tercer año voltearon a ver curiosos a Hinata, analizando si aquella afirmación era correcta.

-"_Oh… es cierto, te ves más alto_" – comento el capitán, dándole palmadas en la espalda al pequeño.

-"_Felicidades, Hinata, ahora estas más cerca de la altura del 'Pequeño Gigante'_" – comento Suga. **_Sí claro, no podía estar más lejos ahora de parecerme a él_** pensó Hinata. Los chicos iban a regresar a terminar de cambiarse cuando la chica interrumpió.

-"_No es eso, yo…_" – pausó de nuevo – "_¡Soy una chica!_" – dijo fuerte y claro, dejando en silencio la sala. Los de tercer año no tenían ni idea de porque su kouhai había dicho eso, ni tampoco sabían que responder. El azabache estaba de igual manera ante tal declaración, lo único que tenía en mente era que debía ser una estúpida broma. Al notar el ambiente, la chica suspiro y no tuvo más remedio que continuar con el plan que había decidido segundos atrás.

Retiro la mochila de sus hombros, y se desvistió de su gakuran y polera, dejando ver su pecho vendado. Era Hinata, así que había actuado por impulso, no creyó que estuviera incorrecto, después de todo eran sus compañeros de equipo y 'amigos'. Esto provoco que el silencio se volviera sepulcral, ahora sí en verdad no sabían que decir, ni hacer.

Los chicos en la sala simplemente recorrían con la mirada el torso delgado de su compañero, seguía teniendo una complexión algo menuda, sus músculos algo marcados debido al ejercicio pero todo era más estilizado y con trazos más suaves. Definitivamente era el cuerpo real de una mujer, solo podían pensar en una broma de mal gusto, pero cortaron esa idea al ver el rostro de su kouhai, tenía una expresión de angustia y preocupación, mezclado con algo de pena, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, entonces la '_mamá_' del equipo decidió intervenir.

-"_Hinata, vamos ponte de nuevo tu camiseta_" – eso era lo principal, eran chicos y ella/él era chica. El chico del lunar, en verdad no sabía que decir – "_Bien, ahora comprendemos a lo que te referías, pero... ¿no sabes porque te paso esto?_" – la chica, acomodándose sus ropas comenzó a explicar los desafortunados eventos, incluso les presento a Kei. La chica lo había obligado a tomarse una foto de recuerdo, mientras estaban en esa forma. Los chicos escucharon atentos sin interrumpir, solo para preguntar alguna cosa que no entendían; todos la miraban perplejos incluso el amargado de Kageyama, tenía un semblante de preocupación.

Al finalizar su explicación, la chica dio un suspiro, de algún modo decir todo eso le ayudo a liberar presión. Tuvo que contarles también del '_poder_' de Kai, ella se lo había permitido, pero solamente a aquellos en quienes Hinata confiara.

-"_Esto va a ser algo difícil_" – suspiró el capitán. – "_Supongo que no podemos dejar que practique con nosotros, después de todo su cuerpo es el de una chica_" – añadió rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-"_¿Eh?!, pero si yo puedo practicar bien_" – replicó la chica, temía que este fuera el resultado pero aún así se arriesgo.

-"_Hinata, es que no pode-…_" – Suga empezó a hablar pero interrumpió al escuchar el celular de Hinata sonar, indicándole a la joven que podía contestar.

-"_Hola?_" –. **_¿Quién podía estar llamándome tan temprano?_**

-_['Hola, Hinata ¿qué tal te ha ido?']_ – era Kei, prometió llamar constantemente, así que estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

-"_P-pues…_" – la chica no sabía cómo explicarle que estaba en un apuro con sus senpais. –_['¿Ya les dijiste a tus superiores?']_ – antes de que pudiera contestar, su amiga interrumpió.

-"_S-sí, pero no creo que me dejen jugar…_" – dijo desanimada. – _['Hmm… ¿están ahí contigo?']_ – Hinata volteo a ver a los chicos de tercer año que la miraban con curiosidad por su repentina llamada. – "_Sí, ¿por qué?_" – la chica del otro lado del teléfono tenía una idea.

-_['Ponme en altavoz']_ – le dijo a una confundida Hinata, quien lo hizo sin chistar, inmediatamente. –_['Bien… ¿me están escuchando chicos de tercer año?']_ – los chicos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña, cuestionándola, ella solo se limito a hacer una seña de que escucharan. – _['¿Me escuchan?']_ – volvió a preguntar.

-"_Sí, la escuchamos_" – contesto el capitán. – _['Bien, ¿quién eres tú?']_ – Kei preguntó con un tono amigable.

-"_Soy Sawamura Daichi, el capitán del equipo_" – el chico hablaba algo tenso, como si estuviera hablando con un militar. – _['Ah~ bueno, Capitán-kun, ¿hablas por todos tus compañeros?']_ –.

-"_Sí_" – seguía tenso. – _['Jajaja… no tienes por qué estar tan tenso, no es como si fuera a convertirte en mujer si no respondes correctamente…']_ – el chico se sorprendió ante tal afirmación, y una gota de sudor escurrió por su frente.

-_['Bueno, escucha: no tienes por qué tratar diferente a mi querida 'amiga' Hinata, después de todo sigue siendo el mismo Hinata que todos conocen, solo que en un envase diferente… lo que paso fue mi culpa, así que no castigues a Shouyo quitándole algo tan preciado para él como lo es el voleibol, dejen que juegue, su rendimiento sigue siendo el mismo, lo aseguro']_ – finalizo. El capitán seguía preocupado, todos seguían preocupados, pero, tal vez la chica 'extraña' tenía razón. – _['Solo que…']_ – interrumpió la joven – _['Más les vale cuidar de ella mientras no estoy, no quiero que algún 'sucio' hombre la toque, la quiero encontrar tal y como la deje']_ – ordeno con un tono más serio de lo común, provocando temor entre los chicos de tercero, incluyendo al capitán. La voz de Kei era gruesa debido al cambio, entonces sonaba como un hermano mayor amenazante. Hinata fue la única que paso desapercibida la amenaza.

-_['Bien, habiendo dicho esto ¿qué es lo que me contestas Daichi-san~?']_ – eso era un poco más atemorizante, Kei había usado el nombre del capitán.

-"_Esta bien, la dejaremos practicar, y DEFINITIVAMENTE la cuidaremos_" – recalcó el chico de último año, no quería pensar en que pudiera pasar si no obedecían.

-_['Jaja… bien, me has caído bien Daichi-san~ la dejo en sus manos']_ – los chicos estaban sudando en frío, había momentos en los que ser el mayor no era del todo bueno. Kageyama había regresado a su 'estado' normal desde hace un rato, no se había inmutado al escuchar a ese/esa 'Kei' causante de todo.

-_['Ya puedes retirar el altavoz, Shouyo…']_ – la chica obedeció, para continuar con lo que Kei fuera a decirle – _['El capitán parece ser buen chico, así que obedece en lo que te digan, lo hacen por protección']_ – de Hinata, claro está, pero también de ellos.

-"_Sí, Kei… gracias_" – dice en tono bajito. – _['Perdón, no te escuché']_ – mintió la otra chica.

-"_¡Gracias! Kei…_" – aclaro. – _['Jeje~, bueno fui la causante de todo, en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré']_ – una voz calmada y amigable, le contesto. – _['Solo… cuídate mucho, y sí te ves en aprietos no dudes en usar lo que te enseñé y llámame lo más rápido posible, o a tus compañeros de equipo… Te llamo después, Shouyo. Bye-bye~']_ – termina la llamada, dejando un sentimiento cálido de confianza en la pequeña cuervo.

-"_Entonces… seguirá todo como siempre, ¿no?_" – pregunta un típico temeroso Asahi. – "_Creo que sí… con lo respecta al club, pero ¿qué se supone que hagamos en lo que tiene que ver con las clases normales?_" – a Suga no lo abandonaba la preocupación.

-"_Eso será muy sencillo, puedo encargarme de eso_" – replica una emocionada chica. No convenciendo a sus superiores, y con razón, se había semi-desnudado frente a ellos entonces, decidieron relegar responsabilidad.

-"_Kageyama, tú vigilarás a Hinata durante las clases_" – ordeno tajantemente el capitán.

-"_Huh? ¿Por qué yo?_" – rezongó el pelinegro, fastidiado de cuidar a un irresponsable y algo fastidioso chico/chica.

-"_Tú eres el que más cercano esta, además no creo que Tsukiyama, o Yamaguchi se ofrezcan, ya puedo imaginar sus expresiones al enterarse_" – el capitán se rasca la frente en señal de fastidio, tendría que lidiar con aquellos chicos no muy amables, y con otro par de revoltosos. Sawamura empezaba a despedir un aura de enojo, así que Kageyama decidió callarse y obedecer a regañadientes. Por el momento, no dejarían practicar a Hinata en la mañana sino hasta que sus demás compañeros de equipo se enteraran de su género, el capitán la mando a su aula a esperar por las clases.

**-oo-**

Mientras tanto en un asiento del tren con dirección a Nagasaki, iba un chico/chica burlándose silenciosamente de los sucesos que podrían llegar a pasarle a su pobre amigo. Su burla se termino al pensar en una posibilidad no muy agradable. **No pienso dejar que eso suceda... regresare antes de que esos chicos piensen en algo así**.

**-oo-**

* * *

**-oo-**

El día continúo normalmente, no hubo necesidad de que el malhumorado Kageyama tuviera que intervenir. Hinata supo desenvolverse naturalmente sin levantar sospecha alguna. **_Kei tenía razón, debo comportarme como normalmente lo hago y todo saldrá bien_**, pensó la chica victoriosa.

**-oo-**

La hora de la práctica vespertina había llegado, ahora Hinata tendría que enfrentarse a lo que fueran a decir sus demás compañeros, estaba completamente segura que Tanaka y Nishinoya se burlarían de ella, seguidos por el idiota de Tsukishima, y Yamaguchi, quienes no pararían de molestarla. Los otros chicos se veían igual de comprensivos que sus senpais así que no le preocupaban.

La chica llego un poco tarde a propósito para poder cambiarse sin cuestionarios incómodos por parte de los chicos que no conocían su estado. Se cambió rápido, y bajo corriendo al gimnasio, donde Sawamura había reunido a todos los miembros del club, incluyendo a Kiyoko, Yachi, y el entrenador Ukai; debía comunicarles el asunto. A Takeda-sensei se le informaría después, Sugawara siendo el más comprensivo y bueno para convencer, hablaría con él.

-"_Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí necesito comunicarles una 'situación' que acaba de surgir_" – el capitán estaba nervioso, la pequeña otro tanto más. – "_Hinata es…_" – pauso para tomar por los hombros a la susodicha y ponerla al frente – "_Por extraños motivos, nos referiremos a él como ella, de ahora en adelante_" – todos los presentes tenían caras de interrogación y confusión, el primero en reaccionar fue el rubio de lentes.

-"_Ah~ entonces por fin el Rey reconoció a su Reina_" – haciendo que Kageyama le lanzara una mirada asesina.

-"_No… no es por eso…_" – el capitán volvió a rascarse la cabeza por centésima vez en el día, se quedaría calvo si seguía así. No encontraba las palabras para explicar esa bizarra situación, así que la pequeña decidió ayudarlo.

-"_Me convertí en mujer_" – después de decirle a sus senpais, había perdido algo de vergüenza acerca de su nuevo género. La cara de interrogación se afirmo en la mayoría, exceptuando al rubio, eso le estaba provocando risa.

-"_Oi! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?_" – respondió Tanaka, al no comprender como debería de reaccionar.

-"_No es ninguna broma_" – el tono serio de Daichi provoco que todos quedaran en silencio, incluso borro la sonrisa burlona de Tsukishima.

-"_Se que no sería creíble a primera impresión, pero analizando bien a Hinata, su cuerpo es el de una chica_" – complemento Sugawara, los chicos de tercero y Kageyama habían tenido un buen análisis de su físico; a todos ellos se les notaba un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Yachi casi se desmaya de la impresión, Kiyoko la detuvo, ella tenía la misma cara que hizo al presenciar por primera vez el salto de Hinata; los chicos de segundo y Yamaguchi se quedaron petrificados ante la confirmación de Daichi y Suga. Tanaka y Nishinoya simplemente se soltaron a reír al ver el puchero que hacía Hinata. Tsukishima frunció el seño, sentía que se estaban riendo de él, al decirle esa estupidez. El entrenador Ukai fue el único que, sorprendentemente, acepto la situación con tranquilidad.

-"_Entonces, significa que ya no podrá jugar, ¿no?_" – el comentario de Tsukishima, callo las carcajadas de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

-"_Oi! ¿Eso es cierto, Daichi-san?_" – el enano de segundo pregunta preocupado.

-"_No, el... perdón ella seguirá practicando con nosotros como normalmente lo hace_" – aclara el capitán un poco más calmado.

-"_Seguiré con mi vida normal_" – la chica esboza una enorme sonrisa, haciendo relajar la tensión de Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita, quienes regresan a sus expresiones normales.

-"_Entonces no le veo el punto a que nos comunicaran el cambio de sexo del enano, si seguiría con su rutina normal y comportándose como siempre, no creo que hubiéramos notado su cambio, después de todo con esa apariencia se veía más como una chica_" – el rubio estaba molesto, la escena parecía una broma de muy mal gusto para él, así que hablaba más de lo normal.

-"_¡OYE!_" – replicó Hinata, enojada por las últimas palabras; el rubio siempre lograba sacar un mal comentario. – "_¡No era tan bajo! Además, ahora soy más alto_" – por el impactante cambio de sexo, todo el mundo había ignorado el ligero cambio de estatura del pequeño/pequeña.

-"_Sigues siendo un enano_" – le respondió Tsukishima, para el chico alto no había mucha variación, no le importaba cuanto creciera.

-"_Oi! No deberías hablarle así a una chica Tsukishima_" – trato de reprender Tanaka, seguía siendo su querido kouhai pero ahora le prestaba más atención al ser una chica. – "_T-tanaka-senpai_" – soltó la chica agradecida por su intervención. El otro no pudo más que avergonzarse.

-"_Sigo con una duda_" – interrumpió Kageyama, todos voltearon a verlo algo sorprendidos, no pensaban que le interesara mucho el estado de Hinata. – "_¿Cuál duda?_" – le respondió el capitán.

-"_Sí Hinata cambio a ser chica, ¿por qué pudimos reconocerlo?_" – el pelinegro tocó un punto que los de tercer año no habían pensado, ni siquiera el mismo Hinata.

Al ver que nadie respondía, el rubio tomo la palabra de nuevo. –"_Cómo dije, entre el Hinata versión chico y el Hinata versión chica, no hay mucha diferencia_" – _**tal vez hasta debería quedarse permanentemente siendo chica, no tendría que lidiar con su escándalo en los entrenamientos**_, reflexionaba el chico.

La chica se limito a dirigirle una mirada de enojo a Tsukishima, mientras comenzaba a hacer pucheros por no saber qué contestarle. El rubio analizo la cara de la chica, _**Supongo que le queda mejor el rostro de una chica**_ pensó, pero inmediatamente se golpeo a sí mismo en su interior, no tenía motivos para juzgar si le quedaba bien o no la apariencia femenina.

-"_No tengo idea de por qué paso esto, pero debemos empezar el entrenamiento, no podemos perder más el tiempo y más si tenemos un campamento de entrenamiento, próximo_" – por fin, Keishin se digno a hablar. Todos asintieron, concordando con el entrenador, y comenzaron a calentar, todavía con parte de su mente procesando la noticia del cambio de sexo. – "_Espera un momento Hinata_" – al entrenador todavía le faltaba decir algo.

-"_¿Q-qué es lo que pasa?_" – la chica rogaba por que no le impidiera practicar. – "_¿Enserio estas bien practicando como todos los demás?_" – a Ukai le preocupaba si la, ahora, 'pequeña cuervo' se llegara a lastimar.

-"_Sí, el cuerpo de las chicas puede ser más resistente de lo que parece_" – sonrió al recordar a su 'extraña' amiga.

-"_B-bien, entonces ve a calentar_" – Ukai-san seguía preocupado, pero sabía que si le prohibía practicar, Hinata insistiría e insistiría hasta conseguir su aprobación, así que le dejo ir.

**-oo-**

El entrenamiento transcurrió de manera normal, los ataques de Hinata no se vieron afectados por su nuevo físico, de hecho Daichi y el entrenador se percataron de que la precisión y fuerza de 'la carnada definitiva' habían aumentado un poco. Tsukishima seguía peleado consigo mismo por haber pensado tal '_barbaridad_', pero mientras más se enojaba, más pensaba en la 'nueva' apariencia de Hinata; Yamaguchi se percato de su frustrado amigo. – "_Tsukki… ¿te pasa algo?_" – quería saber la causa de la frustración de su amigo. El rubio se limito a dirigirle una mirada molesta, y continuar con sus asuntos. Yamaguchi entendió aquel gesto y decidió preguntar en otro momento.

-"_Oi! Hinata, ven aquí un momento_" – Nishinoya llamo la atención de la chica. – "_¿Qué es lo que pasa Nishinoya-san?_" –.

-"_Nos preguntábamos Ryuu y yo, ¿qué se siente tener el cuerpo de una chica?_" – el cabeza de monje y el enano, la miraban con mucha curiosidad y seriedad.

-"_¿Qué se siente?..._" – la chica puso su dedo índice en su barbilla, haciendo una mueca '_moe_' mientras pensaba. – "_Supongo que es algo normal, no se siente nada diferente_" – la chica torció un poco su cabeza y esbozó una linda sonrisa. Tal vez, la personalidad del pequeño cuervo se estaba viendo influenciada por su físico, tal vez siempre tuvo esa personalidad y esos gestos, lo único seguro era que todos los miembros del club se estaban viendo afectados de observarla, es que aquella chica, algo alta, era linda; no importa que fuese el mismo Hinata; las muecas y manierismos de la joven resultaban atractivas para los chicos.

-"_¿Por qué lo preguntas Noya-san?_" – continuó la chica. – "_N-no p-por nada…_" – el encanto '_moe_' de la pelinaranja empezaba a afectarle al dúo escandaloso, y decidieron ponerle fin a la conversación antes que su sonrojo se hiciera más visible.

-"_Esto será un problema_" – murmuro el entrenador al ver a sus afectados estudiantes.

**-oo-**

El día había transcurrido muy normal para Hinata, quien estaba feliz por no abandonar las prácticas y por la comprensión de sus compañeros, ignorando a Tsukishima. Cuando Kei llamara, le contaría cada detalle de su día. Antes de retirarse a sus hogares, Ukai-san mando reunir al equipo.

-"_Bien, ignorando el género de Hinata, debemos tener en cuenta que el campamento con los chicos de Nekoma está próximo, y he de suponer que los cuatro que necesitaban estudiar para sus exámenes lo están haciendo._" – Hinata tragó pesado al escuchar hablar al entrenador, por todo lo que le había pasado se había olvidado de estudiar y los exámenes ya venían. – "_Takeda-sensei les explicara los detalles del viaje mañana, solo me queda decirles que sigan esforzándose, descansen y coman bien, ya pueden retirarse_" – finalizo el entrenador, seguido de un – "_Osu!_" – por parte de todos. Hinata solo pudo contestar débilmente, _**Ahora ¡¿qué hago?! Me olvide por completo de los exámenes, en verdad quiero ir al campamento pero no puedo estudiar solo… Aaghh, esta Tsukishima pero es un idiota que solo le gusta fastidiar… y Kageyama está igual que yo, entonces…**_. La 'pequeña cuervo' no dejaba de hacer muecas y pucheros de preocupación, su tan esperado viaje no lo podría hacer, no podría encontrarse con Kenma y volver a jugar con Nekoma, ¿qué podía hacer?

-"_Hinata-kun…_" – la ya recuperada Yachi, se acerca – "_¿Te encuentras bien?_" – ahora se sentía con más confianza de hablar con el 'nuevo' Hinata, era una chica de edad.

-"_¿E-eh?... Ah, s-sí…_" – dijo la chica saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos, su salvación estaba frente a ella, _**¡Espera! Yachi esta en mi mismo año, tal vez ella podría…**_ – "_¡Yachi-san!_" – dijo casi gritando.

-"_¿Q-qué es lo q-que pasa?_" – el casi grito había espantado a la pobre chica tímida, después de todo la personalidad enérgica y escandalosa de Hinata no había cambiado.

-"_¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar para mis exámenes?_" – era su única alternativa, si se negaba entraría en pánico. Insistiría hasta que dijera que sí.

-"_¿E-eh?! P-pero n-no creo ser tan buena explicando las cosas_" – la rubia hacia denotar su inseguridad y timidez.

-"_No necesitas hacer mucho, me esforzaré por no ser mucha molestia, pero por favor, ayúdame ¿sí? Por favor ¿sí?_" – suplicaba de la manera más tierna que pudieras imaginarte, doblegando el espíritu inseguro de la rubia.

-"_V-vale, t-te ayudaré…_" – acepto la pequeña rubia. – "_YAY!~_" – Hinata pegó un salto de emoción – "_Gracias Hitoka-san, ¡Gracias_!" – todo había salido perfecto, el viaje podría hacerlo. La pelinaranja acordó los días en los que estudiaría con Yachi, se despidió de todos los integrantes del equipo y partió de regreso a su casa súper emocionada, necesitaba contarle todo a Kai, quién puntualmente llamó para asegurar la 'inocencia' de su denso amigo.

La nueva vida de Shouyo no resultaba estar tan mal después de todo.

**-oo-**

* * *

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	3. Un pequeño problema

**Hola, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade y si les parece raro, extraño o mal escrito me disculpo de antemano. También les comento que a diferencia de los anteriores capítulos, dejare de dirigirme a Shouyo como 'ella', me resulta más sencillo decirle 'él'.**

**_Pensamientos_**

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

**[N/A]: Nota del autor.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Un pequeño problema**_

_-['Tenemos un pequeño problema Shouyo']-._

Era temprano en la mañana, y nuestro conocido cuervo no llevaba mucho tiempo de despierto. Kei había hablado en esos momentos, aunque no tenía razón alguna, ella llamaba por las noches, pero después de escuchar aquellas palabras ahora se notaba que tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo.

Hinata había despertado con el ánimos por los cielos, hoy sería su viaje a Tokio y, su encuentro con Kenma y los chicos de Nekoma, todo estaba listo solo tendría que asistir a las lecciones suplementarias de la mañana pero inmediatamente al terminar iría a encontrarse con su equipo, o eso era lo planeado.

Kei había hablado rápido, ni siquiera dio un saludo, solo dijo aquello. Eso hizo que se le detuviera el corazón por un segundo al pobre chico.

-_"¿A-a qué te refieres?"_ – no quería preguntar, pero debía hacerlo, tenía miedo de que en verdad fuera algo malo. **Por favor que no sea que no podre ir al campamento, por favor que no sea eso…**

-_['Ah… cómo lo explico, ya sé que es lo que nos paso exactamente…']_ – un rayo de sol empezaba a asomarse por su crítica situación, aunque de todas maneras, el pelinaranja ya le había agarrado el modo a vivir como mujer.

-_"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial!"_ – el día comenzaba de buena manera, o al menos eso parecía.

-_['Pues no sé si se considere genial, pero digamos que no solo hubo cambio de sexo…']_ – la chica/chico al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba algo nerviosa.

-_"¿Eh? No entiendo"_ – ahora el chico estaba confundido, **_No puede ser algo más, ¿o sí?_**

-_['La abuela dijo que con mi habilidad no puedo hacer cambio de sexo, lo único que se le acerca es…']_ – la chica había pausado un momento para aclararse la garganta – _['Es un cambio de cuerpo']_ –.

-_"¿Eh? ¿Qué no es lo mismo?"_ – la confusión todavía permanecía en el menor, no había ningún indicio de que ese no era su cuerpo, bueno ahora estaba en forma de fémina pero seguía siendo su cuerpo, o ¿no?

-_['¿Te acabas de levantar de la cama?']_ – interrumpiendo las reflexiones del chico, Kei volvió a hablar.

-_"Llevo un rato levantado, ¿por qué?"_ – **_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me acaba de decir?_** Pensaba el chico.

-_['¿Ya fuiste al baño?']_ – la chica seguía con sus preguntas extrañas, no captaba el por qué de eso.

-_"Sí?... pero ¿qué tiene que ver que haya ido al baño con esto?"_ – lo único extraño que pudiera notar en sus visitas al baño era la ausencia de su 'amiguito' pero eso ya lo sabían ambos. No entendía nada.

-_['¿Te has visto en un espejo?...Si no lo has hecho, hazlo, así comprenderás a que me refiero…']_ – el chico seguía confundido, camino con un poco de duda hacia el sanitario para observarse en el espejo, **_¿Qué otra cosa rara podía encontrar en mí?_** seguía pensando el chico.

_-¡GYAAA! –_ un grito volvió a escucharse en la residencia Hinata, aturdiendo a la chica detrás del teléfono. El pequeño cuervo se había dado el tercer susto más grande de su vida; el primero fue ver la expresión de Kageyama después de haberlo golpeado en la nuca con el balón; el segundo fue saber que era chica y, ahora esto. Saliendo del trance, levanto rápidamente el teléfono para preguntar, reprender o gritarle a su amiga, no sabía que palabras formular. Así que antes que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos, su amiga lo interrumpió.

-_['Veo que ya te diste cuenta, también amanecí igual yo']_ – esto era todavía más extraño que cambiar de género. Los ojos de asombro, espanto, o como pueda llamársele, del pobre chico recorrían su reflejo, o mejor dicho 'aquel' reflejo. Lo único que veía era el reflejo de su amiga, con cabellos naranjas. Al parecer lo único que no había cambiado era el color de su cabello, aunque eso no lo consolaba mucho.

-_"Bueno… no va a pasar nada más, ¿verdad?"_ – el comentario del menor provoco un risa de alivio por parte de la joven amiga suya. Lo había aceptado más rápido de lo que creía que lo haría.

-_['Jaja… no, por suerte para los dos eso es lo máximo que nos puede pasar, y dime ¿qué tal me veo con el color naranja?']_ – la personalidad juguetona de la chica hacía que ignorara la angustia del otro.

-_"Ah… creo que bien… oye, ¡espera! Eso significa que ¿tú te ves como yo? ¿No eras más alta que yo siendo hombre?"_ – el tema de la altura no debía faltar, claro.

-_['En un principio sí, ahora soy completamente tú tehehe~ por cierto tienes la piel muy suave~']_ – la chica era algo traviesa con temas embarazosos.

-_"¡O-oye! ¡No toques mi cuerpo de manera extraña!"_ – un sonrojo intenso se poso sobre su rostro, el menor sabía de lo que su amiga era capaz, y no quería que fuera a pasarle algo raro a su cuerpo.

-_['Heh~ pero si hacíamos lo mismo aún sin estar en el cuerpo del contrario']_ – Hinata solo alcanzo a soltar un "¡GYAA!" al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía, la otra decidió continuar – _['No te preocupes, no le pasará nada, pero te advierto lo mismo acerca del mío']_ – dijo entre risas.

-_"Y-yo no pensaba hacerle nada de todas maneras, tú eres la pervertida"_ – aunque no lo pareciera Kei había dicho eso para que el pequeño se olvidara un poco del asunto de su cambio de apariencia, en parte. La otra razón era porque hacer sobresaltar a Shouyo con esos temas era demasiado entretenido.

-_['Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, me despido. ¡Suerte con tu campamento de práctica! Quiero obtener un cuerpo torneado por el ejercicio de regreso, eh~. Tengo que irme, adiós~']_ – y con eso dicho colgó, no quería quitarle más tiempo a su pequeño amigo, quien ahora estaba algo ansioso por lo que sus compañeros de equipo dirían, _**Todo estará bien, si aceptaron el cambio de sexo esto no será nada…**_ decía en sus adentros para tranquilizarse.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Las clases suplementarias tomaron su curso normal, la profesora no prestó mucha atención al cambio de facciones del pelinaranja pensó que estaba en su etapa de crecimiento y de los cambios radicales. Kageyama se sorprendió tanto como cuando supo del cambio de género del enano, es decir, no se sorprendió; lo único que le dijo fue que de esa manera sería más sencillo fingir que no era Hinata y los de Nekoma no se darían cuenta de nada.

El pequeño solo sonrió a su comentario, se había olvidado de informar a sus superiores y a Kageyama que uno de los gatos sabía de su condición, esperaba que no fuese un problema, él confiaba en el chico. Saliendo del edificio los aguardaba la escandalosa hermana mayor de Tanaka, quien sería su chofer en su trayectoria a Tokio.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Conversar con la chica era agradable, incluso Hinata supo que ella fue contemporánea de 'el Pequeño Gigante'; ella explico que aquel chico le resultaba intimidante de alguna forma, la intensidad que emanaba de su semblante la sorprendió, esto solo hizo que Hinata se emocionara más por conocer algo interesante de la persona que más admiraba.

-_"¡Oye! ¿Por qué rayos entrarías al club de voleibol como manager al ver jugar a ese tipo?"_ – la pregunta de la chica era válida, el pequeño estaba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de su amiga, entonces, no habría otra razón de estar en el equipo masculino de su escuela, más que ser manager.

-_"Ah… bueno… es que yo también juego voleibol"_ – el nerviosismo se apodero del chico y no supo que contestar.

-_"¿Huh? ¿Quiere decir que también prácticas con ellos? Ryuunosuke nunca lo mencionó"_ – _**¡Rayos!**_ ahora sí no sabía que contestar.

-_"Solo lo hace de vez en cuando, en uno que otro partido ha practicado con nosotros"_ – el salvador de Kageyama se había despertado de su siesta. Hinata en verdad agradecía la respuesta de él.

-_"Heh~ entonces quiere decir que eres muy buena jugando, ¡Felicidades! Debes poner en alto el nombre de las chicas, nosotras no nos quedamos atrás, ¡jajaja!"_ – el ánimo de Saeko se contagiaba, Shouyo no era una chica natural pero aún así se sintió animado por el comentario de la joven.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Arribando a su destino, el dúo asombroso llegó justo en el momento indicado. Los chicos de Fukurodani les estaban propinando una paliza a sus compañeros. Su _'cool'_ entrada había captado la atención de todas las personas dentro del gimnasio, los chicos de Nekoma esperaban ver al par que había ejecutado el bizarro ataque rápido que los sorprendió, pero solo vieron entrar al armador de Karasuno acompañado de una chica con cabello del mismo color que aquel enano número 10.

El armador de los gatos no se veía del todo sorprendido, días antes su amigo le había contado acerca de su condición; estaba expectante a lo que pudiera pasar en la semana con su amigo/amiga de Karasuno. Lo que nadie sabía es que el entrenador tenía un 'plan' extraño para poder sobrellevar el cambio de Hinata.

-_"¡¿Qué rayos te paso Hinata?! Espera, ¿si eres Hinata verdad?"_ – Tanaka se dirigió a su pequeño compañero recién llegado. Los demás del equipo también miraban extrañados el físico de 'la carnada definitiva', incluyendo al entrenador quien no se echaría para atrás con su plan, solo por algunos detalles que cambiaran.

-_"Sí, solo que cambie un poco esta mañana"_ – el chico se encogió un poco de hombros al sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Se sentía tranquilo, sabía que tomarían de buena manera aquel cambio, lo que le angustiaba eran las reacciones de los demás asistentes al campamento.

-_"¿Y de quién es el cuerpo que traes puesto?"_ – el rubio que anteriormente se mostraría indiferente a cualquier cosa referente al enano de pelo naranja, en los últimos días se había comportado algo atento e incluso amable a lo que le pasaba a Hinata, cosa que no sorprendía a su amigo cercano, Yamaguchi, y a los chicos de tercer año.

-_"Es… bueno les presentó el cuerpo de mi amiga Kei"_ – el pequeño sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca – _"Así es como ella se ve, solo que sin el pelo naranja"_ – era extraño presentar a tu amiga de esa forma.

-_"Eso quiere decir que ¿ella trae tu cuerpo?"_ – el líbero también quiso formar parte de la conversación.

-_"Sí, solo que ella tiene el cabello color café"_ – al decir eso, se alcanzaba a percibir una repentina curiosidad por la apariencia de un Hinata con pelo café, tal vez eso le quitaría lo especial que era él, pero tenían algo de ganas en ver al pequeño cuervo con el cabello oscuro.

-_"Oh~! Dile a tu amiga que se saque una foto, en verdad me gustaría ver cómo te ves con cabello café"_ – ni tardo ni perezoso, el líbero expreso su sentir por impulso, algo característico de él.

-_"¡Yo también! ¡Yo también!"_ – lo apoyo el chico rapado. Hinata asintió, prometiendo que les enseñaría la foto si la llegaba a obtener, lo que no sabían los chicos era que su queridísima amiga se les había adelantado, en su celular traía la tan ansiada foto por todos, que aunque varios lo negaran, en verdad querían echarle un vistazo.

El entrenador mandó reunirlos antes de que continuaran con los sets de práctica con Fukurodani. Era momento de que supieran lo que planeaba hacer, aunque fuese algo vergonzoso.

* * *

**-oooo-**

-_"Vaya, esto es difícil de creer pero supongo que nada es imposible, he visto cosas más extrañas ocurrir en todo el tiempo que he vivido"_ – el viejo entrenador Nekomata, estaba descansando plácidamente en la silla de la oficina. El plan de Keishin era contarle de la actual situación de su equipo, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo necesitaba el permiso y el apoyo del viejo si quería meter al 'nuevo' Hinata en un partido.

El susodicho estaba nervioso por la respuesta del entrenador, quien no dejaba de mirarlo a él y a Kenma; la identidad del gato que sabía de tu cambio debía saberla el entrenador.

-_"Bien, si es así no tengo problema porque entrenes, Kenma podrá ayudarte a cubrir tu identidad con los chicos; solo espero que hayas creado una buena historia acerca de quién eres"_ – _**Hiii!**_ gritó en sus adentros el pobre cuervo, no había pensado en aquello. Kenma se percato de su expresión de espanto y preocupación.

-_"No te preocupes, te ayudaré"_ – dijo en su característico tono calmado. Eso aligero un poco la tensión del pelinaranja, quien le sonrió a su callado amigo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Fukurodani estaba algo impaciente por reanudar sus prácticas, y los gatos de Nekoma estaban intrigados acerca del motivo de la interrupción de su entrenamiento y la llamada de Kenma por el entrenador; el más curioso de todos era Kuroo, quien no se imaginaba el porqué de la reunión de Kenma con la chica nueva de Karasuno, y los entrenadores.

Al fin, los entrenadores salieron con sus respectivos jugadores dirigiéndose al lugar que les correspondía.

-_"Esperen ¿una chica va a jugar?"_ – pregunto sorprendido el capitán de Fukurodani, sus compañeros se veían igual de sorprendidos, a excepción de Akaashi, del cual solo sabemos que estaba algo sorprendido por que yo lo estoy diciendo. Hinata saltó un poco del susto por esas miradas que recibía.

-_"Sí, ella a veces juega con nosotros"_ – salió en su defensa el cuervo armador. – _"Por esta vez suplirá a nuestro Bloqueador Central"_ – el pequeño se sintió internamente agradecido por la ayuda de su compañero.

El capitán no contesto nada, solo levanto los hombros en señal de aprobación, solo quería seguir jugando. Los gatos de Nekoma estaban por continuar su práctica también.

-_"Oye, ¿para qué te llamó el entrenador?"_ – Kuroo no aguanto la espera y pregunto a su mejor amigo.

-_"No fue nada"_ – contesto evasivamente el menor causando algo de disgusto del mayor, quien no siguió preguntando y se centró en el juego.

-_"¡No puede ser!"_ – el chico medio ruso había interrumpido los pensamientos de todos con su elevada voz. – _"¡La chica va a jugar como bloqueador central!"_ – el interés por ella había nacido en el ruso, quien no dejaba de observarla.

-_"Lev, debemos continuar la práctica, después tendrás tiempo de observar a la chica"_ – el líbero de los gatos, Yaku, desvió la atención del alto. – _"Vamos el juego va a comenzar"_ – ambos se posicionaron, mientras Kenma empezó a sentir una ligera incomodidad al saber del repentino interés de Lev en su amiga-amigo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El día no terminaba de presentarles sorpresas a los espectadores del equipo de Karasuno, en especial de aquella chica que no parecía ser tan atlética como en verdad era. Aquel poderoso salto y su increíble resistencia, junto con el ataque rápido de Kageyama y ella, mantenían en expectación a todo el mundo, todos de vez en vez le dirigían una mirada a la chica, pero en especial el capitán de Fukurodani, Kotaro Bokuto quien fácilmente se había impresionado con la energía de la chica; Haiba Lev, era el más obvio de todos, no pasaba un segundo sin que le dedicara un mirada; y Kuroo Tetsuro impulsado por su curiosidad acerca de la pequeña reunión con Kenma. Este último sentía su incomodidad incrementando por aquellos tres.

-_"Kenma"_ – su vigilancia se vio interrumpida por su enérgico amigo pelinaranja. – _"Oye Kenma, ¿qué vamos a hacer para esconder mi identidad?"_ – a pesar de toda aquella adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo por el ejercicio hecho, recordaba la advertencia de Nekomata-sensei, necesitaba una buena historia para cubrirse.

-_"Hmm… he estado pensando en varias opciones, pero solo una sería lo suficientemente creíble para ellos"_ – contesto el pequeño rubio señalando a sus compañeros de equipo; él sabía que todos analizaban muy bien las cosas, no por nada podían hacerle frente a un equipo que tenía como '_ace_' a Bokuto Kotaro; ellos no se tragarían cualquier cuento.

-_"¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?"_ – los ojos de Hinata brillaban de la curiosidad, Kenma debía admitir que nada acerca de su amigo había cambiado a excepción de su físico. Lamentablemente por eso último, los chicos empezaban a darse cuenta de sus encantos.

-_"Pues, como todos vieron que el entrenador Nekomata, tu entrenador y nosotros entramos en una reunión privada, lo único que podemos decir para no levantar sospechas, es que eres algún conocido o familiar de Hinata y que él me pidió que te cuidara… aunque tal vez se pregunten el porqué no encargo esa tarea a sus compañeros de equipo…"_ – Hinata se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo, Kenma hacia lo mismo aunque él podía estar más consciente que el anterior, de sus alrededores, notaba la mirada de Kuroo y Lev encima suyo y de su amigo.

-_"¡Ya sé!"_ – Alzó un poco la voz el pequeño cuervo – _"Kei me había dicho que esto lo podía hacer con alguien en quien confiara mucho, creo que ella tuvo la misma idea que tú"_ – al oír aquellas palabras el gato no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado, lo consideraba una persona digna de su confianza, pero a pesar de eso no desviaba su mirada atenta a la figura de su amigo. – _"Podemos decir que Shouyo nos presento por mensajes de texto, y mantuvimos platicas y ahora tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos, y como yo-Shouyo no pude asistir, por eso me encargo a tu cuidado…"_ – era extraño hablar de él en tercera persona.

-_"Entonces, en pocas palabras estás diciendo que soy tu interés amoroso, y como Shouyo lo sabía te encargo a mi cuidado"_ – el menor al escuchar claramente lo que él quería dar a entender con toda esa explicación, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, así que solo asintió. El mayor se sentía algo raro diciendo eso, pero no era como si le desagradara la idea de su amigo.

-_"Bien, entonces eso diremos"_ – concluyo algo feliz el armador de Nekoma. Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa amplia de agradecimiento. _**Tampoco su sonrisa ha cambiado…**_ pensó al observar la expresión del más chico.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El entrenamiento del primer día había concluido satisfactoriamente, para muchos sería su turno de descansar en especial para aquellos que se la pasaron perdiendo, por no decir nombres. **(N/A: Ahem~ Karasuno)**; para otros el entrenamiento personal se extendería por un rato más, y en el caso de el gato negro de Nekoma, sería momento de acercarse a saber la respuesta a su confusión.

Kenma y Shouyo llevaban un rato platicando, el mayor se veía relajado mientras conversaba con la misma confianza con la que hablaba con el enano de Karasuno, Tetsuro lo notó. Decidió acercarse por fin, saludar.

-_"Hola~ deberías presentarme a tu nueva amiga Kenma"_ – no le importo interrumpir la amena conversación de los dos. Hinata lo quedo observando algo intimidado, esa sensación le había quedado marcada desde su partido de práctica con Nekoma.

Kenma se negó a responder, el más alto sabía que estaba molesto por su indebida interrupción, así que dirigió su mirada traviesa a la chica junto a él, ella solo dio un brinco al chocar miradas con él.

-_"Y-yo soy Hinata… Akiko"_ – recordó que en algún momento que su madre le había dicho que si hubiera nacido niña su nombre hubiera sido Akiko, **(N/A: Tengo entendido que Akiko puede significar 'brillante'; y que Hinata se entiende como 'un lugar en el sol', así que se me hizo lindo combinarlos)**. Kenma lo miró algo sorprendido, esperaba que dijera un nombre muy parecido al suyo, este le sonaba ingenioso y algo lindo. _**Creo que le queda…**_ pensaba.

-_"Oh~ mucho gusto Hinata-chan, yo soy Kuroo Tetsuro… tú apellido es el mismo que el enano de Karasuno ¿eh?"_ – eso último hizo repelar al más pequeño.

-_"¡No es un enano!"_ – espeto con brusquedad, no pudiendo evitar un puchero que se le hizo algo lindo al más alto.

-_"Bueno, pero es que a comparación de los jugadores normales de voleibol, y de los chicos que juegan en su posición es algo bajo, ¿no te parece?"_ – Hinata sabía que tenía razón pero odiaba que tocaran el tema de su altura. – _"Además puedo decir que tú eres incluso más alta que él"_ – continuó el gato maduro. Llevaba razón, si no fuera por el cambio de cuerpo con Kei, seguiría estando de la misma altura.

-_"¡Aún así! ¡No le digas enano!"_ – siguió espetando el pequeño. Kuroo le dirigió su típica risa ladina, la chica le resultaba más interesante de lo que pensaba.

-_"Lo siento, lo siento, no era para ofender, pero dime, ¿eres algún familiar de él?"_ – pregunto calmando un poco más al más chico. La vista de las expresiones de la chica era muy placentera para él.

-_"Sí, él es mi…primo…"_ – dijo nuevamente haciendo un puchero, en verdad le resultaba extraño referirse a sí mismo con tercera persona. Kenma volteo a ver a su amigo, alarmándose por su expresión, ahora sería más difícil quitárselo de encima, y para sorpresa del pelinegro alto, soltó algo en decir algo por impulso, de lo que posiblemente se arrepentiría de inmediato.

-_"Ella es mi novia"_ – esto lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos los espectadores imperceptibles del gimnasio lo escucharan, petrificándose por un momento al pensar en que, aquel reservado e indiferente armador tuviera una relación amorosa. Los más alarmados eran los pobres chicos de tercer año de Karasuno que recordaban la advertencia de la amiga Kei de Hinata, nunca se imaginaban que el permiso que le había concedido a Shouyo para fingir ser el interés amoroso de alguien lo había dado pensando en el dilema en que se verían los _senpais_ de su querido amigo.

Se podría decir que los más afectados, después de los de tercer año, eran Kageyama y Tsukishima, quienes se habían prometido a sí mismos no intentar hacer nada raro a causa de los sentimientos que habían nacido en sus adentros, al percatarse de los encantos que el pequeño cuervo dejaba sobresalir por su repentino cambio de cuerpo. Ahora no pensaban contenerse en usar cualquier método que estuviera bajo su alcance para alejar a Hinata de aquel gato que amenazaba la 'inocencia' de su compañero de equipo.

Seguidos de ellos venían los gatos de Nekoma, estaban completamente impactados por aquella afirmación de su amado armador. Yaku no pudo sentirse más que feliz por ver como su pequeño compañero iba madurando, Yamamoto no salía de su asombro, ¿cómo era posible que ese tipo tan desinteresado en todo, excepto en sus videojuegos, fuera más exitoso con las chicas que él?, todos los demás se alegraron, estaban impactados pero alegres, a excepción del ruso, quien por primera vez en todo su tiempo como integrante del club de voleibol, su expresión alegre y enérgica había sido sustituida por una completamente seria, de alguna manera se sentía molesto con su senpai, a pesar de que lo apreciaba mucho como compañero y superior de equipo.

El asombro de Kuroo tampoco tardo en mostrarse; que su amigo de la infancia nunca le hubiera comentado nada de sus intereses amorosos era una cosa; que la chica con la que estaba saliendo su amigo despertara en él un interés que podía clasificarse como un cursi 'amor a primera vista', era otra cosa completamente distinta, que obviamente le molestaba.

Pero finalmente, la persona más sorprendida en todo el gimnasio era el propio Hinata, aunque ya sabía el 'plan', le descolocó por completo el escuchar aquella frase de la boca de su amigo. No pudo más que sonrojarse, al notar que de ahora en adelante, durante el tiempo que durara el campamento, sería conocido como la novia oficial de Kozume Kenma, su amigo. Definitivamente eso era extraño para él, más por el hecho de que habitaba un cuerpo ajeno que por otra cosa. _**¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Kei al sugerirme este plan?!...**_

* * *

**-oooo-**

Por otra parte, en un hogar en la prefectura de Nagasaki un pobre chico no paraba de estornudar. _**Rayos… ojala no me enferme mientras tenga el cuerpo de Shouyo…**_ pensaba mientras buscaba un pañuelo para limpiarse su nariz.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Y sin más preludio, dio inició la semana de campamento en Tokio, con unos estudiantes de instituto planeando estrategias no solamente para sus partidos de práctica, sino también para defender, proteger, y apropiarse de una persona lo suficientemente densa como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_**Si tocan de más a mi querido Shouyo, lo van a estar lamentando el resto de sus días…**_ pensaba la chica detrás de la bocina del teléfono, mientras hacía su llamada puntual nocturna, a su pequeño amigo.

* * *

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	4. La batalla comienza

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y una enorme disculpa, en los capítulos anteriores mencione que Hinata iría a un campamento de práctica pero de acuerdo con el manga, solo era un fin de semana de partidos de práctica, así que en este capítulo lo aclaro. Espero que lo disfruten.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La Batalla Comienza**_

La noche había caído, solo quedaba un día más para los partidos de práctica, al menos nuestro querido cuervo pudo disfrutar de las últimas prácticas con Fukurodani, a pesar de su peculiar condición. El ambiente que rodeaba a la escuela en donde se hospedaban, era tranquilo y relajante. Al término del entrenamiento, el pequeño pelinaranja se hallaba conversando con dos de sus amigos de Nekoma.

-_"¿Enserio eres familiar de Hinata?"_ – el chico alto de primer año, Inuoka para ser precisos, no dejaba de analizar la complexión de la nueva integrante de Karasuno.

-_"Sí… ¿por qué?"_ – el más chico estaba un poco inquieto ante las miradas del mayor.

-_"Es que no te veo mucho parecido pero, tienes el mismo color de cabello que Hinata"_ – dijo sinceramente el más alto. – _"Te comportas igual a él, e incluso puedes saltar y rematar igual que él, ¡eres sorprendente!"_ – una gran sonrisa enérgica se asoma por el rostro de Inuoka, haciendo que Hinata le corresponda de igual manera.

-_"Hehe~ gracias…"_ – en verdad le agradaba que le hicieran cumplidos, por muy insignificantes que fueran, le impulsaban a seguir mejorando y advertirle que iba por el buen camino. – _"Oh! Es cierto, ese chico alto que dio el remate de latigazo, antes no estaba con ustedes"_ – el ruso sobresalía mucho, algo que antes no molestaría a Kenma pero ahora sí.

-_"Él es de primer año, se llama Haiba Lev, es medio ruso medio japonés"_ – contesto con su tono monótono de siempre el armador de segundo año, por suerte se había recuperado después de la declaración vergonzosa de hace un momento.

-_"¿También estabas en el partido que tuvimos antes con Karasuno?"_ – el alegre chico alto interrumpió. _**Rayos!...**_ se le volvió a resbalar algo sospechoso a Hinata.

-_"A-ah, no… es que mi primo me hablo de cada uno de los jugadores de Nekoma que vio pero nunca habló de ese chico de primer año…"_ – el más alto parece haberse tragado aquella excusa, para el alivio de Hinata y de Kenma, quien estaba siendo afectado más de lo que quisiera por el asunto secreto de su amigo cuervo.

-_"Oh~ ya veo. El nombre de Lev se pronuncia como león"_ – indica Inuoka haciendo señas de garras con sus manos y su rostro gruñendo.

-_"¡Wow! ¡Sorprendente!"_ – el pequeño se encontraba emocionado por conocer a aquel chico medio ruso, le parecía algo interesante.

-_"Se pronuncia como 'lief'"_ – aclara Kenma – _"pero a pesar de tener muchos puntos a su favor como resistencia, agilidad, reflejos y, altura, sus servicios y recepciones son mucho más patéticas que las tu-… que las de Hinata"_ – corrigió inmediatamente el rubio, antes que se volvieran a levantar las sospechas.

-_"¡Oye! ¿Por qué pones de referencia a mi primo en las cosas malas?"_ – eso le dolió de alguna manera a la pobre carnada. El más alto de los tres solo se dedico a reírse por las reacciones de molestia que ponía la chica frente a él.

-_"No deberías insultar al primo de tu novia Kenma"_ – el líbero se acerca a los chicos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que tendría una madre al ver madurar a su pequeño hijo, que en este caso es Kenma.

Aquel comentario hace que ambos, el armador de Nekoma y Hinata se sonrojen y desvíen la mirada hacia un lado. Yaku simplemente sonríe al ver aquella escena tan tierna para él, el chico Inuoka no entendía muy bien el porqué de las reacciones de sus amigos así que solo inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Lamentablemente, tuvieron que despedirse porque había que arreglar los lugares en donde dormirían, eran los edificios de una escuela después de todo. Hinata se despidió de los tres chicos de Nekoma, un tanto satisfecho porque no tendría que preocuparse de mucho gracias al apoyo de su amigo armador. Kenma agradecía en sus adentros que no estaban en el campamento de verano, así no tendría que preocuparse de cómo Hinata tomaría las duchas. Y a diferencia de este último, Hinata no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

* * *

**-oooo-**

El pequeño cuervo caminaba tranquilamente, tarareando una canción mientras iba en camino al lugar donde pasaría la noche. Abriendo la puerta se encuentra con aquel chico ruso muy alto, quien de un momento a otro se sorprende por ver tan de cerca a la chica que hace un rato no podía dejar de espiar. Nuestro pobre cuervo, se impacto un poco por la gran diferencia de altura que el ruso le llevaba, aparte de que no sabía cómo debía saludar a un extranjero.

-_"¡Hola!"_ – saludo el mayor, poniendo una sonrisa de lo más coqueta, que si alguno de los demás integrantes la hubiera visto se preguntarían si Lev estaba enfermo de algo.

-_"¡Hablas japonés!"_ – claro, Hinata siendo Hinata, se olvido del saludo y solo sacó lo que primero vino a su mente.

-_"Eh?... Ah, sí. No sé hablar ruso, si eso esperabas. Yo nací y crecí aquí en Japón"_ – la expresión del Lev normal había regresado. El pelinaranja solo respondió con un _"Oh!~"_ de asombro, **_En verdad son interesantes los occidentales…_** pensaba el pequeño observando de pies a cabeza al chico frente a él.

-_"Yo soy Hinata Akiko de primer año, gusto en conocerte"_ – regresando de sus pensamientos, el menor se presentó mostrando su característica sonrisa que ahora tenía la capacidad de derretir a cualquier persona frente a él.

-_"Yo soy Haiba Lev de primer año"_ – responde el mayor. – _"Por cierto, eres linda"_ – su enorme honestidad brota del ruso haciendo sonrojar al pequeño, quien solo asiente agradeciendo su cumplido. – _"Pero no solo eso, tu salto es muy poderoso, igual tu resistencia y tu remate son muy increíbles, para ser una chica"_ – de alguna manera esto último hizo _click_ dentro de la carnada definitiva, ignorando su sonrojo todavía presente decidió enfrentarse a la mirada de aquel chico alto.

-_"¡No tiene nada de malo, ni extraño que pueda hacerlo!"_ – espeta haciendo un puchero.

-_"Ah… no, no lo dije para ofenderte, es que me pareció algo asombroso…"_ – trata de aclarar el ruso, algo nervioso por ver las expresiones que la chica mostraba. Y sin darse cuenta, también un ligero sonrojo se había adueñado de sus mejillas.

-_"Oh… entonces, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿Qué tan alto eres?"_ – claro, indudablemente debía salir el tema de la altura.

-_"La última vez que me medí, medía 1.94"_ –.

-_"Woah! ¡Eres muy alto!"_ – su ánimo enérgico regresa al pequeño cuervo, sus ojos están llenos de asombro. Por increíble que pueda sonar, aquellos breves momentos de charla con Hinata habían sido suficientes como para que Lev no soportara los encantos de este. Así que sin más, se acercó para abrazarlo y levantarlo a unos centímetros del suelo.

-_"A-ahh… ¡¿L-lev-s-san?!"_ – el pobre chico no sabía por qué estaba pasando eso. Sólo sentía el fuerte agarre que el mayor tenía alrededor de su cuerpo. –_ "¿P-podrías dejarme ir?"_ – era algo incómodo estar dentro de un abrazo de alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-_"Lo siento, cómo eres demasiado linda, me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarte"_ – respondió por fin el ruso, soltando un poco la fuerza que tenía aprisionado a Hinata; este obviamente se sonrojo ante tales palabras _**Wah! Dijo que soy lindo… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!...**_, el pobre solo podía pensar en eso, las palabras no salían de su boca, su cara ardía de vergüenza.

El abrazo no se desvaneció por completo, más bien de abrazo paso a que los dos brazos largos de Haiba estaban cargando el pequeño cuerpo, (pequeño en comparación con el de él), de una chica con cara de un intenso color rojo. Hinata al sentir la respiración del más alto cerca de su cuello y oreja, por fin decidió moverse, y forcejear un poco para tratar de zafarse de esa incómoda posición.

-_"P-por favor, Lev-san suéltame"_ – decía mientras forcejeaba; el más alto no quería ceder haciendo desesperar un poco al pobre cuervo. Hasta que repentinamente soltó al pelinaranja haciendo que este cayera de sentón en el concreto. Algo sorprendido por como lo había soltado, dirigió la mirada al ruso quien sobaba su cabeza, le habían golpeado por detrás. El capitán de Nekoma estaba detrás de él, con su expresión juguetona de siempre.

-_"No deberías estar haciendo eso con la novia de Kenma"_ – tomando por el hombro al chico de primero año, le hizo una seña para que se retirara. El ruso algo molesto, obedeció tomando marcha hacia donde dormiría con sus compañeros de equipo.

-_"Adiós Akiko. Nos vemos mañana"_ – se despidió antes de irse, agitando enérgicamente su mano. El golpe no le había afectado nada, tenía todas las intenciones de seguir intentando acercarse a la chica el día de mañana, pero esta vez no dejaría que nadie interviniera. Se alejo corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no dejaba de recordar el aroma que tenía la chica, y que había disfrutado de tan cercana distancia.

Hinata seguía todavía impactado de lo que había hecho Lev, y no se había levantado del suelo. Seguía viendo al ruso de primer año alejándose, preguntándose _**¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!...**_

-_"Lo siento"_ – la voz del chico de tercer año, lo hizo voltear – _"Hice que Lev te soltara de repente y caíste"_ – le extiende una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Tal vez, el chico no era tan intimidante como pensaba Hinata.

-_"Gracias"_ – ya incorporado, empezó a rascarse la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había pasado. Haiba Lev era un chico muy impulsivo a su parecer, y eso era demasiado si lo decía el propio Hinata.

-_"Oye, deberías tener más cuidado con los chicos"_ – nuevamente el capitán de los gatos, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –_"No deberías dejar que otros chicos se te acerquen así, más que tu novio"_ – le sonríe al notar el rubor en la cara de Shouyo, él solo asiente.

Cómo buen mejor amigo, Kuroo había decidido apoyar la relación de su amigo armador con la chica, e ignoró el hecho de que Kenma no le hubiera comentado, lo que de alguna forma le seguía molestando era la atracción que le había generado la chica al verla jugar; debía admitir que sus expresiones y reacciones eran lindas, pero trataría de ignorarlas por el bien y la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

-_"Gracias por ayudarme"_ – dijo el menor con su sonrojo, todavía intenso, en sus mejillas.

-_"Seguro, no dudes en pedirme ayuda, después de todo eres la novia de mi mejor amigo"_ – esta vez la sonrisa de Kuroo mostraba ser una sincera, relajando al pequeño cuervo _**Creo… que puedo confiar en él**_ pensó al observarlo, correspondiéndole con una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento. El mayor no pudo más que acariciar aquella cabellera naranja, era una chica muy tierna.

-_"¡Kuroo!"_ – un Kenma molestó interrumpió en la escena. **_¿Por qué está tocando de esa forma a Shouyo?_**, es lo que pensó molesto al salir a buscar a su amigo y encontrarse con una escena que le resulto desagradable, a pesar de que en ella se encontraba su mejor amigo. – _"Tenemos que irnos a dormir ¡ya!"_ – recalcó el rubio. Kuroo al ver la reacción de su amigo retiró su mano de la cabeza de Hinata, sonriendo de forma ladina como siempre.

-_"Bueno, nos vemos después Aki-chan~"_ – se despidió el mayor antes de ir con Kenma.

-_"Sí, hasta mañana Kuroo-san"_ – agitó su mano el menor despidiéndose con una linda sonrisa, que hizo que Kenma le saltara una vena en la frente. – _"Hasta mañana Kenma"_ – el enojo del mencionado no duró mucho, al escuchar la despedida de su amigo, regreso a su estado normal de timidez respondiéndole agitando ligeramente su mano.

-_"No pensé que fueses de los celosos"_ – comento Kuroo al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Kenma.

-_"No lo soy"_ – espeto el rubio sin dirigirle la mirada al más alto. Este solo sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de su amigo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

-_"Oi! ¿Qué es eso de que eres novia de ese armador de Nekoma?"_ – ni tardo ni perezoso, Kageyama fue el primero en cuestionar al pobre de Hinata, antes de que este llegara al aula que compartiría con las managers de los equipos.

No era él único intrigado por la respuesta; acompañado por él venían los demás miembros de Karasuno que decidieron esperar como equipo a que Hinata entrara para darle una plática, más parecido a sermón en el caso de Daichi y Sugawara, acerca de su '_plan_' para esconder su cambio de cuerpo.

-_"A-ah, es que cuando el entrenador Ukai y el entrenador Nekomata hablaron con nosotros, dijeron que inventáramos una historia creíble para los demás…"_ – la pobre carnada estaba siendo intimidada por la mirada de enojo de Kageyama.

-_"Y ¿no pudieron inventar algo más?"_ – el tono de voz de Kageyama empezaba a subir de volumen.

-_"P-pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"_ – el chico había dado en el clavo, sí había un problema, que aunque el azabache no lo aceptara, era que precisamente Hinata fingía ser novio de alguien más. Tsukishima no estaba muy lejos de eso, ambos, él y Kageyama, se habían percatado de cómo reaccionaban con asuntos que tenían que ver con Hinata y esto no era la excepción, el rubio sabía por qué el armador había sacado aquel tema, aunque bien pudiera haber preguntado otra persona que no fuera él.

El pelinegro no respondió, se dio cuenta que la había regado; eso hizo que se enojara más y desviara su mirada de Hinata y se alejara. El menor seguía esperando por una respuesta, no entendía por qué se había molestado tanto por su '_plan_'.

-_"Creo que el rey quiere saber el por qué escogiste a ese chico de Nekoma y no a él"_ – Tsukishima y su bocota. Era en verdad cruel cuando se lo proponía. Podían estar en el mismo bando, ya sea en la cancha o de Hinata, pero eso no significaba que se estarían apoyando mutuamente.

Aquel comentario confundió a Shouyo, seguía sin comprender que era lo incorrecto o malo de su '_plan_'. Kageyama siguió sin voltear a ver a Hinata, pero si le dedicó una de sus miradas más asesinas a Tsukishima, quien reía al ver de esa forma al Rey de la cancha.

-_"Yo no le veo el problema"_ – finalmente alguien rompió el silencio, y vaya que lo rompió, y quien más sino nuestro salvaje líbero. – _"De esa manera es más sencillo ocultar la ausencia de Hinata a los partidos de práctica"_ – tenía razón, así que Shouyo asentía enérgicamente apoyando completamente el comentario de su senpai.

-_"Eso es cierto, es una ventaja que el cabeza de pudín de Nekoma nos apoye con Hinata"_ – Tanaka no se hizo esperar en su apoyo con su compañero de segundo año. – _"Yo tampoco entiendo el escándalo que Kageyama estaba armando"_ – se cruzo de brazos viendo a su _kohai_ que traía cara de molestia.

-_"Bueno, tienen razón pero… que hay con…"_ – el capitán Sawamura, al igual que los otros dos chicos de tercero no podían dejar de pensar en la amenaza que les había dado la extraña amiga de Hinata. Sorprendentemente, Hinata entendió a que se refería, y decidió tranquilizar a su capitán.

-_"No se preocupe capitán, Kei fue la que me sugirió hacer este plan"_ – el trío de tercero no supo que decir, solo pensaron al mismo tiempo, lo cruel que podía resultar la chica, **_Y traviesa…_** pensó Sugawara, riendo de alivio para sus adentros.

-_"Esta bien Hinata, solo ten cuidado"_ – soltó algo aliviado el capitán, causando que Tsukishima y Kageyama no estuvieran para nada felices, era demasiado pronto como para que sus superiores aceptaran el noviazgo fingido de Hinata. Pero sin más que decir, que no sonara sospechoso o extraño, todos aceptaron el 'plan' de Hinata y Kenma, partiendo al aula donde dormirían.

* * *

**-oooo-**

La mañana había llegado más pronto de lo que todos hubieran querido, o bueno casi todos. Las chicas habían dormido plácidamente, incluyendo a Hinata, quien estaba relajado por todo el ejercicio que había hecho el día anterior, y estaba muy emocionado por que participaría de los partidos de práctica ahora sí, desde temprano.

Todas se levantaron y alistaron, dejando a la hermana de Tanaka descansando, no querían despertarla después del desvelo que se dio con los entrenadores. Las managers fueron a la cafetería a preparar el desayuno de todos, el pelinaranja también participó a pesar de que no había tenido muchas oportunidades de cocinar antes, hizo lo que pudo.

Los miembros de los tres equipos llegaron juntos a la cafetería, tomando cada equipo una mesa. Hinata preparaba las bandejas y los platos en donde se servirían la comida los chicos, cuando sintió una conocida presencia detrás de él.

-_"Buenos días, Akiko"_ – saludo alegremente el ruso, invadiendo el espacio personal del pequeño cuervo.

-_"B-buenas, Lev-san"_ – tartamudeo el menor, se sentía nervioso por la cercanía entre ellos. Algo que no paso desapercibido por Tsukishima y Kageyama que chasquearon su lengua a la par, al ver la osadía de aquel bloqueador central novato.

-_"Solo quería decirte antes que empiecen los partidos que no me detendré en superar tu ataque rápido, solo porque eres una chica"_ – eso hizo que volviera a sus sentidos el menor. Le sonaba a un reto y no pensaba echarse para atrás, tenía que aceptarlo.

-_"Muy bien. Veremos quién supera a quien"_ – con eso el reto estaba sellado. El ruso esbozo una sonrisa, mostrando una expresión similar a un león que ha escogido a su presa, y piensa atacarla. Esto solo hizo que la emoción de Hinata creciera más, debía ganarle a ese chico alto.

-_"Genial, entonces si gano me dejaras abrazarte como ayer"_ – eso hizo saltar al pequeño cuervo, al recordar cómo se encontraba entre los brazos del ruso, y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Obviamente, eran de esperarse las miradas de shockeados de la mayoría de las personas dentro de la cafetería, ya que Lev lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara por todo el lugar a pesar de las conversaciones que varios mantenían.

-_"Okay, esto es suficiente Lev, ve a sentarte"_ – el nuevo salvador de Hinata; Kuroo, tomo cartas en el asunto, antes que el pelinaranja se derritiera de vergüenza por lo que Haiba había dicho. Detrás del de tercer año venía su novio postizo, que aunque no se notara a simple vista, llevaba enojado desde que despertó ya que, como buen compañero, Kuroo tuvo que decirle lo que vio hacer a Lev, para advertirlo que tuviera cuidado.

Kuroo jalando a Lev del cuello de su polera, se lo llevo a rastras a su mesa, dejando a Kenma y Hinata solos. El rubio tenía la misma apariencia que siempre, con la mirada viendo hacia abajo pero no sin notar el sonrojo que tenía su amigo.

-_"No le hagas caso, no pienso dejar que haga tal cosa"_ – dijo Kenma sin levantar la mirada. Shouyo lo quedó observando sin decir nada, sentía un alivio inmenso al saber que su amigo Kenma, y Kuroo lo ayudarían para evitar ser nuevamente presa de aquel astuto león.

-_"Gracias, Kenma, pero no pienso dejar que él me supere"_ – al escuchar su respuesta, el armador sonrió ligeramente. Después de todo era Hinata, no debía preocuparse de que empezara a sentirse de manera diferente con respecto a Lev, a penas lo acababa de conocer y no iba a dejar que pusiera sus manos otra vez, encima de Shouyo.

Aquellos dos que eran ajenos al lindo ambiente que rodeaba a la tierna pareja, sentían su enojo subir hasta las orejas, al parecer no había lugar para que ellos entraran. Eso lo sabía Kenma, sabía que estaba siendo observado hostilmente por esos dos, esos dos podían ser muy agresivos y eso lo ponía nervioso, pero contra todo pronóstico que tuvieran acerca del menor de los gatos, él decidió poner una marca a su propiedad.

_**-chuu-**_ Un beso casto en la mejilla de Hinata fue la gota que derramó el vaso en aquellos dos chicos. Alrededor de Kageyama y Tsukishima, se veía una enorme aura negra de odio hacia el armador de Nekoma, quien sorprendentemente, decidió ignorarlos. Era contrario a su naturaleza, pero era más importante que supieran que aquel chico estaba bajo su protección y cuidado, por no decir que ya era de su propiedad.

El capitán de Fukurodani se veía muy interesado en lo que pudiera resultar aquello. Kuroo simplemente sonrió, su mejor amigo empezaba a madurar de una forma que no creyó posible, y estaba orgulloso que aquel tímido y reservado chico que había conocido desde niño estuviera enfrentando a chicos que normalmente evitaría. Lev mostró una expresión seria que espantó por un momento a Yaku; su _senpai_ había avanzado más de lo que él lo había hecho.

Después del beso, Kenma bajo su mirada y regresó a donde sus compañeros de equipo, dejando a un Hinata-tomate, de quien su sonrojo había subido hasta la punta de sus orejas. _**¡¿P-por q-qué hizo e-eso?!... T-tal vez lo hizo por continuar con el falso noviazgo, y q-que los demás no sospecharan de nada… s-sí, eso debe ser…**_ pensaba mientras tocaba el lugar donde había recibido el beso.

Tratando de bajar el calor que sentía y el intenso rubor de su rostro, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, antes de sentarse junto a sus extrañamente callados compañeros de equipo. Su lugar estaba en medio de Kageyama y Tsukishima, de quienes el aura de odio no había disminuido en nada. El pobre chico sentía que iba a ser devorado por dos titanes furiosos, trato de ignorarlos para centrarse en su comida.

-_"Oi! Hinata, se te quedo algo de comida en el rostro"_ – el susodicho volteo a ver a su compañero azabache, mientras se restregaba la mejilla para limpiarse. – _"No estás equivocado, es aquí"_ – el pelinegro acerco su mano para limpiar la comisura de los labios de Shouyo, con su pulgar para después lamer los restos de comida de su dedo. El menor no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando sintió que volteaban bruscamente su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-_"Falto aquí"_ – espetó el rubio de lentes antes de lamer la mejilla del más bajo. Yamaguchi veía pasmado el actuar de su amigo, jamás se imagino que fuera del tipo atrevido. Más bien, nadie se esperaba que esos dos hicieran eso, el ambiente entre ambos chicos se volvió increíblemente tenso provocando un silencio sepulcral entre sus compañeros de equipo. Esta vez Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar, ni su cuerpo tampoco, sentía una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza, que lo había dejado petrificado.

El astuto armador de Nekoma había registrado todo y cada uno de los movimientos de los chicos junto a Hinata, esa era su respuesta a la provocación que había hecho hacía un rato. Eso le provocaba la misma emoción que cuando enfrentaba a un jefe de nivel en sus videojuegos, disfrutaba que no fueran tan fáciles de vencer, pero también sabía que los vencería, eso mismo le estaban causando las miradas desafiadoras de esos chicos de primer año. _**Tengo que incrementar mi defensa, Shouyo deja demasiadas aperturas…**_ Pero no estaba solo, tenía a un Kuroo molesto por la impertinencia de esos chicos menores.

-_"Esto va a ser un poco problemático"_ – murmuró Suga dirigiéndose a Daichi, quien solo asintió sonriendo algo preocupado.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**_Brrr… tengo muchos escalofríos, espero que Hinata este bien…_** la chica/chico no paraba de presentir cosas con respecto a su pequeño amigo, ya era tiempo que ella arribara a Miyagi y salvará a su querido amigo.

* * *

**En verdad espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	5. ¡Por fin Salvación?

**Hola, espero que este capítulo no les resulte muy apresurado, y espero lo disfruten.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Por fin!... Salvación?**_

**_¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! Esto no está bien, nada bien… Ojala y no llegue demasiado tarde_** Un chico de pelo alborotado y color chocolate, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y mover sus pies, su ansiedad se podía oler a kilómetros de distancia. Desde hacía no mucho presentía que eso de dejar ir a su querido, pequeño y lindo amigo no iba a ser bueno, a pesar de que vestía su cuerpo, que no era tan lindo y suavecito como el de él, sabía que los depredadores iban a estar ahí acechando y esperando el momento adecuado para devorar a su presa. **_¡Rayos!... Si le llegan a hacer algo… no voy a detenerme, de cualquier manera, ya sé cómo controlarlo…_** trataba de calmarse el chico.

**-oooo-**

-_"Vamos, la práctica ya va a comenzar"_ – el escandaloso líbero de Karasuno, no paraba de decirlo desde que termino de comer su desayuno, él y el pelado de Tanaka fueron los primeros en olvidar los sucesos vergonzosos de hace un rato, estaban más que listos para empezar con el entrenamiento.

-_"Vale, vale, vamos, ah… esperen un momento"_ – el capitán Daichi, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos de Nekoma, que por cierto, ya la mayoría había abandonado la cafetería, el único que quedaba era el introvertido armador de cabello teñido. Los chicos de Karasuno no le dieron importancia a las acciones del capitán, se dirigieron afuera a esperar a su capitán.

-_"Ustedes también, vienen con nosotros"_ – Sugawara dijo a la vez que jalaba las poleras de Kageyama y Tsukishima, quienes tenían toda la intención de ver que era lo que Sawamura le iba a decir al 'novio falso' de Hinata. Obedecieron a regañadientes no tenían de otra, ya le preguntarían al capitán después.

-_"Hola…"_ – saludo Daichi, mientras rascaba su nuca, era extraño para él hablarle a ese chico cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. El menor levanto su mirada de su plato casi vacío, su mirada era de alguna manera intimidante y penetrante, eso le ponía más de nervios al capitán. Al ver que no respondía con palabras, el mayor continúo hablando – _"Verás…"_ – pauso por un segundo, no recordaba el nombre del chico.

-_"Kenma"_ – respondió el rubio.

-_"Ah, gracias. Verás Kenma-san, ya que tú eres en quien Hinata confió, y eres su pareja falsa…"_ – interrumpió para soltar un leve suspiro –_ "…y ves a estos dos, Kageyama y Tsukishima, solo me gustaría pedirte qu–…"_.

-_"¿Qué no los provoque?"_ – interrumpió una voz grave y juguetona que se escucho por detrás del cuervo capitán. Este volteo rápidamente, para toparse con la figura de su homónimo de Nekoma, sonriéndole. – _"No tiene de que preocuparse Sawamura-san, no estamos aquí para pelearnos por cosas triviales"_ – sin quitar su sonrisa, trataba de relajar y alejar al otro chico.

-_"Ah… tienes razón, no me preocupo por lo que ustedes puedan hacer, sino por lo que ellos puedan acabar haciendo"_ – es cierto que hacía buen tiempo que trataba con Kageyama y Tsukishima, pero estos chicos no eran tan abiertos como para saber cómo reaccionarían ante una situación así. – _"Pero..., está bien. Confiaré en ustedes, les agradezco por cuidar de ella"_ – finalizó con una reverencia para retirarse de ahí.

-_"Kuroo…"_ – finalmente el rubio habló, después que vio que el cuervo estaba lo suficientemente lejos. – _"No tenías por que intervenir"_ – habló con su monótona voz de siempre. El mayor solo le sonrió.

-_"Tú también, no te preocupes demasiado, estoy de tu lado o ¿no?"_ – el confiado capitán, tenía unas cuantas ideas que sabía que Kenma, probablemente no tendría. – _"Además, ya hice el primer movimiento como respuesta hacia esos dos de primero"_ – en definitiva eso no podía ser algo muy bueno conociendo a Kuroo y más viendo la risa malévola y traviesa que tenía. – _"Vamos, necesitas verlo…"_ – le indicó a su mejor amigo que lo siguiera.

**-oooo-**

**/Hace unos breves momentos…/**

-_"AH! Espérenme chicos…"_ – después de haber salido de su shock y de terminar su desayuno, el pelinaranja había sido dejado atrás por sus compañeros de equipo, así que estaba apurado por llegar al gimnasio y practicar. Tan concentrado estaba en su apuración que no sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. – _"AA–Ngh…"_ – solo pudo sentir como alguien más lo jalaba hacia atrás y le tapaba la boca, ambos se metieron al baño de caballeros.

-_"Sshh… no te preocupes, esto es por Kenma"_ – el angustiado Hinata de inmediato reconoció aquella de voz, era de la persona que lo había salvado dos veces de Lev. _**¡¿Pero... qué?!**_ Para evitar cualquier escapatoria el mayor lo mantenía sujetado fuertemente, y para evitar que tratara de moverse demasiado lo apoyó contra la pared dejando caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo del menor, sin soltar la boca del pequeño cuervo.

-_"Ngh!..."_ – soltó un grito ahogado el menor, _**AUCH! ¡¿Qué demonios me está haciendo?!**_, gritaba en sus pensamientos. Sentía un fuerte pellizco del mayor en su cuello, poco a poco el dolor paso a adormecer la parte presionada. – _"Mn–…"_ – necesitaba saber el porqué de lo que estaba sufriendo, pero solo se escuchaban quejidos afónicos, que aumentaron en frecuencia, al sentir que el mayor paso a pellizcar una segunda zona en el cuello de Hinata.

-_"Listo… pero antes de que te suelte, debes prometerme que no gritaras, no quieres que tus compañeros nos vean así ¿verdad?"_ – la voz del mayor ya no sonaba tan amable como antes, tenía un tono un poco más serio. **_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?..._** pensaba, mientras asentía con la cabeza para responder a la petición de su secuestrador.

-_"Buaahh…"_ – por fin respiraba. De inmediato volteó para encontrar su mirada con la mirada de su captor, debía de darle una apropiada explicación de lo que acababa de pasar, o sino empezaría a gritar, no importaba que lo encontraran en el baño con él. – _"¡Kuro-san! Explícame por qué hiciste eso"_ – el rostro de Shouyo era serio y estaba muy molesto por lo que acababa de pasarle.

-_"Vamos Aki-chan~ en verdad lo siento, pero lo hice por Kenma"_ – el chico seguía dedicándole una sonrisa tras otra, al ver los gestos de confusión de la chica.

-_"¿Por Kenma? ¿Quieres decir que él te pidió que lo hicieras?"_ – eso no concordaba con la personalidad de su amigo, era un chico amable, confiable y buena persona, porque le pediría a Kuroo que hiciera aquello.

-_"Jajaja~ no, él no me pidió hacerlo. Lo hice por mi propia iniciativa, ¿enserio crees que dejaría pasar lo que esos dos de primero te hicieron?"_ – Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar aquella cuestionante, no había podido ni pensar en lo que había pasado del shock, había sido algo muy extraño para él, le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo. – _"Además, maté dos pájaros de un tiro, lo que acabo de hacerte va a ayudar en tu defensa con esos tipos, y también te sirvió de castigo por ignorar mi advertencia... Como sea..., espera un momento iré por Kenma"_ – dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta del sanitario, dejando a un Hinata confundido. _**¿Advertencia?... ¿Cuál adver–… oh, ¿se refiere a lo que dijo ayer en la noche?... Supongo que tiene razón, debo cuidarme de los chicos, en especial de él, Kageyama y Tsukishima…**_

**-oooo-**

-_"¿Para qué vamos a los sanitarios?"_ – Kenma empezaba a fastidiarse, Kuroo solo le había dicho que lo siguiera y nada más. Necesitaba pensar en cómo protegería a Hinata durante el juego y ahora se había añadido la preocupación de lo que su amigo pudo haberle hecho a Shouyo.

-_"Aquí esta"_ – Kuroo abrió la puerta de los baños, para revelar a un Hinata ya más tranquilo que se alegró al ver a su gato amigo.

-_"¡Kenma!"_ – dio un pequeño salto de alegría al acercarse.

-_"¿Estás bien? ¿Kuroo no te hizo algo extraño?"_ – preguntó el rubio, algo aliviado al ver a su pequeño amigo feliz.

El pequeño cuervo calló de repente, su expresión era de preocupación y un poco de vergüenza, que no paso desapercibida de Kuroo, quien decidió revelar su crimen. – _"Digamos que solo marqué en él una advertencia"_ – sonrió de lado al recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Kenma, le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

-_"¿Marca?"_ – ahora su monótona voz se había cambiado por una que reflejaba molestia. Kuroo señaló el cuello de la chica, el rubio volteó examinando cada rincón del cuello de su amigo, y se petrificó por un segundo al ver esas dos marcas en una zona muy sugestiva del cuello de Shouyo. Sabía muy bien que eran, y cómo se hacían – puede que siempre se centrara en sus videojuegos, pero no significaba que era un completo ignorante de estas cosas – así que nuestro querido gato armador, empezó a sentir como un enojo muy grande subía por su garganta hasta su rostro. – _"¿C-cómo te hizo esto?"_ – debía preguntarle al menor, temía que las respuestas de Kuroo le provocaran algo que no pudiera controlar. Su voz se notaba forzada.

-_"Eh?... Ah… é-él me pellizco…"_ – contesto avergonzado el pelinaranja, provocando que la carcajada que Kuroo llevaba aguantando desde hace un rato estallara, haciendo que el rostro de Kenma se encendiera de un rojo intenso, estaba muy avergonzado y enojado por las cosas que imaginó que Tetsuro le habría hecho a Hinata; quien no entendía el por qué de la risa de Kuroo – que por cierto, se le veía muy raro reír de esa manera al capitán de Nekoma – y a la expresión de sorpresa de Kenma, decorada con un rojo carmín en mejillas y orejas.

-_"Rayos Kuroo…"_ – murmuró el rubio, ese susto no debía ser bueno para su corazón. Tuvo que esperar a que su mejor amigo terminara de burlarse para escuchar lo que tenía a decir.

-_"Jajaja… no tenías de que preocuparte, lo hice como ayuda contra esos tipos de primero, no tienes de que agradecerme jajaja… bueno, los dejo solos debo ir al gimnasio. Un capitán debe cumplir con su deber… jajaja…"_ – salió del cuarto solo para continuar con su risa. Dejando un ambiente algo incómodo entre los dos chicos menores, había un silencio incómodo que fue roto por el joven cuervo.

-_"P-perdón Kenma…"_ – se disculpó el menor, sentía que debía hacerlo aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué. El mayor solo soltó un suspiro algo pesado.

-_"No tienes de que disculparte, solo avísame si Kuroo intenta algo así de nuevo"_ – seguía mirando las dos marcas en el cuello de su amigo, no podía desviar su mirada hacia otro lado. Eran muy escandalosas a su punto de vista. – _"¿Enserio, solo te pellizco?"_ – debía asegurarse, era lo más obvio desde su perspectiva.

-_"Sí… solo me espanto por un momento pero solo hizo eso"_ – al pelinaranja le alegraba tener a tan buen amigo preocuparse por él. – _"Oye, Kenma tengo una duda…"_ – por fin la mirada del rubio se desvió de las marcas para toparse con la mirada curiosa de su amigo, estaba seguro que venía una pregunta acerca de algo, solo esperaba que no fuera de algo raro. – _"¿Hay más formas de hacer lo que hizo Kuroo-san?"_ – sí, por si alguien seguía con la duda, la persona frente a él era Hinata, nadie más preguntaría acerca de eso, **_Tenía que ser Shouyo…_** pensó el mayor.

-_"Sí las hay, pero no pienso decirlas"_ – respondió cortante el joven gato.

-_"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es muy malo el tener estas marcas?"_ – exacto, Hinata debía seguir insistiendo o si no, no podría ser un verdadero Hinata.

-_"Ah… dígamos que...-_ suspiró el mayor - _"...__s-solo las parejas deben tenerlas…"_ – eso era un tema extraño de hablar para Kenma, ni siquiera con Kuroo llego a hablar de eso y no quería seguir contestando más, así que solo desvío la mirada para empezar su marcha al gimnasio, pero inevitablemente debía mirar de reojo a su amigo. – _"Shouyo…?"_ – soltó al ver al pequeño cuervo con mejillas sonrojadas y apretando su puños. _**¡¿S-solo las p-pa-parejas…?!... Aah! No debo pensar en eso…debe estar afectándome el tener cuerpo de chica...**_, por extraño que le fuera solo podía pensar en Kenma al escuchar la palabra '_pareja_'.

-_"N-no es nada Kenma, v-vamonos al gimnasio todos deben de haber iniciado ya…"_ – debía de distraerse y concentrarse en la práctica, así que dejo a un lado sus extraños pensamientos. Ya había emprendido la marcha para salir de los sanitarios, cuando sintió que tomaban de su mano. – _"¿Qué pasa Kenma?"_ – el chico volteo a ver el semblante cabizbajo de su amigo gato, el cual cambió de un instante a otro.

-_"WAH!..."_ – el pequeño pelinaranja sintió como de nuevo se veía aprisionado contra la pared, solo que esta vez estaba frente a su captor, que le sostenía de los brazos pegándolos con brusquedad hacia sus costados. – _"Kenma, ¿q-qué ha–…HIII!"_ – esto en definitiva era diferente, claro estaba igual de asustado y confundido como hace un rato, pero lo que Kenma le hacía era en definitiva muy diferente. _**¡¿Q-qué…?!**_

-_"No grites Shouyo"_ – ordeno el mayor con su tono monótono de siempre, rosando sus labios en el oído de Shouyo. El menor solo se tensó al oírlo, apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior al sentir un contacto cálido en donde antes había sido pellizcado con rudeza **_GYAA! ¡¿Qué hace… Kenma?!_** Nuestro atrevido y posesivo gato estaba marcando como se debe el cuello de nuestro lindo Shouyo, este último podía sentir la respiración de su amigo sobre su piel, eso era extraño, lo estaba lamiendo y... _**¡¿succionando?!...¡¿Qué dem...?!,**_ lo hacía sentir extraño, sentía algo de vergüenza pero el cosquilleo que le provocaba dentro de sí, se sentía bien.

-_"Ngh…"_ – se quejo al sentir pequeñas mordidas, definitivamente eso era extraño. El pobre chico parecía literalmente un semáforo, rojo-rojo, y su tensión no dejaba de aumentar, junto con un ligero escalofrío que recorría su espina dorsal. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, Kenma se separó de su amigo liberando sus brazos.

-_"Así es como se hacen"_ – dijo sin levantar la mirada, Hinata lo miraba con mucha confusión pero de alguna manera entendió como se sentía su amigo, a pesar de que el cabello le cubría parte de su rostro se alcanzaba a notar su sonrojo, provocando que Shouyo se quedara sin habla. – _"M-me adelantare, ya nos tardamos demasiado"_ – el rubio pasó de largo al menor saliendo del baño, no tenía la más mínima intención de voltear a confrontar la expresión de su amigo-pareja?.

Sus piernas no aguantaron más la tensión, así que se dejo caer en el piso, de rodillas. _**¡¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?!**_ Esa pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, todo iba normal, ¿por qué Kenma reaccionó de esa manera? **_Si solo las parejas lo hacen, significa que… yo y él, en verdad somos–…_** se vio interrumpido al sentir su bolsillo vibrar. _**¡¿KEI?!**_ Su amiga lo llamaba durante el día, _**…pero, ¿por qué?... ¿habrá pasado algo?**_ Sin esperar más contestó la llamada.

**-oooo-**

-_"¿No creen que Hinata ya tardó demasiado?"_ – Tanaka preguntó interrumpiendo la concentración de sus compañeros de equipo – que en realidad no estaban muy concentrados que digamos, la gran ventaja que el equipo contrario les llevaba que era algo grande reflejaba eso – necesitaban de Hinata pero no aparecía por ningún lado. No solo eran ellos los distraídos, también los chicos del equipo contrario esperaban a que apareciera.

-_"Supongo que algo del desayuno le cayo mal"_ \- le respondió Noya-san. Todos estaban preocupados, pero eso parecía ser lo más factible que le ocurriera a alguien como Hinata. Alguien a quien en verdad le preocupaba que no apareciera era a Kenma, _**¿Me habré pasado al hacerle eso?**_ pensaba con angustia el joven gato, no era propio de él actuar así, pero simplemente no se puso a pensar y lo hizo, quería hacerlo. _**¿Estaré convirtiéndome en Kuroo? **_interrogantes parecidas no paraban de bombardear su mente. Kuroo se percató de aquello pero decidió callarse, ahora lo importante era concentrarse en defender a la novia de su amigo, claro, si aparecía.

-_"Ah! ¡Hinata! Por fin apareces"_ \- se escucho el grito de Noya, que alertó a los chicos de Karasuno y Nekoma. El pequeño cuervo había hecho por fin su aparición, se le veía lúcido y alegre, como si el acoso sufrido a manos de Kuroo, Kageyama, Tsukishima y Kenma no hubiera ocurrido. Eso relajo al gato armador, pero no bajo su atención ni por un segundo ante la presencia de Shouyo. Ahora las cosas se pondrían algo complicadas.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. o(^u^)o**


	6. ¡Por fin Salvación? Parte II

**Hola, espero y disfruten la lectura del sexto capítulo. Y nuevamente me disculpo si da la impresión de ser algo apresurado. Disfruten el capítulo.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

**(N/A: Nota del autor)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Por fin!...Salvación…? Parte II**_

-_"¡Akiko! ¡Bienvenida!"_ – agitando enérgicamente su brazo, el chico ruso, le daba la bienvenida a Hinata. – _"¡Sabía que vendrías! Nuestra apuesta sigue en pie ¿verdad?"_ – Claro, Lev debía asegurarse de su único pase legal, que podía tener para tener así de cerca a Hinata, y decimos legal ya que, si no había una apuesta o algo así por el estilo, Lev no tendría derecho a acercarse a la novia de su _senpai_.

-_"Eh?...Ah, sí. Claro, Lev-san"_ – el pelinaranja le corresponde su escandalosa bienvenida asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_"Pensé que no vendrías, Hinata. ¿Tan mal te cayo la comida?"_ – Tanaka seguía con la idea que había propuesto Noya-san. Ambos estaban atentos a su respuesta.

-_"Eh? ¿Tenía algo mal la comida?"_ – confundido pregunto. _**¿Le habrán echado algo?...**_ es lo único que podía pensar.

-_"No lo creo, pero te tardaste mucho en el baño"_ – aclaro Noya. Hinata se quedó callado, lo que había pasado antes no iba a decirlo en voz alta y menos frente a todos. Pero, ni tardo ni perezoso, Nishinoya se percato de algo de lo que Shouyo hubiera rezado que jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. – _"Oye Shouyo, ¿qué es eso?"_ – apunto con uno de sus dedos el área de evidencia.

Rápidamente, Hinata puso su mano encima de la zona para tratar de cubrirla. Sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse; la calma que tenía hace un momento, poco a poco se la iban llevando las miradas curiosas y acusadoras de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

-_"¿Es lo que creo que es?"_ – Tanaka llevaba una mirada burlona al ver los gestos de su kohai.

-_"N-no se lo q-que creas que es…"_ – balbuceo el menor, mirando de reojo el lado contrario de la cancha donde Kenma le dedicaba una de sus miradas intensas, que lo hacía poner más nervioso. – _"P-pero no creo qu–… WAHH!"_ – antes de que aclarara el asunto Nishinoya se las había arreglado para arrebatarle su mano y así descubrir la evidencia.

-_"Aah…"_ – ambos soltaron, Tanaka y Noya, al ver claramente que eran esas marcas en el cuello de su querido _kohai_. E inesperadamente, no dijeron nada más, sus expresiones sorprendidas cambiaron a ser serias, no continuaron con su escándalo, para sorpresa de Hinata. Simplemente le dieron palmaditas en la espalda. – _"Contamos contigo en el siguiente set"_ – dijeron al unísono, dejando confundido al menor.

Tsukishima y Kageyama, obviamente, no pasaron por alto el escándalo de sus superiores, pero debido al repentino desinterés de ellos en lo que Hinata tuviera, ellos también ignoraron la presencia del menor para continuar con su concentración en el partido. El set que jugaban aún no terminaba, se habían tomado un tiempo fuera que fue, cuando Hinata arribó; así que él esperaría hasta el siguiente para poder integrarse.

* * *

**-oooo-**

-_"¿Estás bien Hinata?"_ – como la responsable mamá del equipo, Sugawara no iba a pasar por alto las extrañas reacciones de Hinata, Tanaka y Nishinoya.

-_"Sí, Sugawara-san ¿por qué lo pregunta?"_ – el gesto lindo de Hinata de confusión, no se hizo esperar, provocando una sonrisa de ternura por parte de Suga. _**Demasiado inocente…**_ pensó al ver a Hinata así.

-_"Es que, hace un momento Tanaka y Noya-san estaban preguntando sobre algo y te alteraste un poco, pero después ellos se fueron sin seguir insistiendo…ah, p-pero no es que sea entrometido o algo así…s-solo es una pregunta…"_ – Suga se veía algo avergonzado, a pesar de ser tan perceptivo no siempre preguntaba el porqué de las cosas, las dejaba pasar, pero en el caso de Hinata, en verdad le preocupaba como la estaba pasando en el campamento después de todo lo 'extraño' que le había y le seguía pasando.

-_"Ah… supongo que no fue nada…"_ – al chico también le habían extrañado las reacciones de sus _senpais_.

-_"¿Es así?"_ – tal vez Hinata no le contaría nada, así que el mayor soltó un suspiro que no sabía si era de alivio o de frustración por no saber lo que paso. Hinata parecía estar muy concentrado con la acción del partido, así que decidió dejar hasta ahí el asunto. _**¿Qué es lo que tiene… en el cuello?...**_ lo inevitable pasó. Sugawara abrió – lo más que podía – sus ojos. _**Entonces… eso fue lo que paso?!...**_ tenía la completa y correcta idea de quien había hecho tal cosa. **_Esto no está bien… Nada bien…_**

* * *

**-oooo-**

Era tiempo del siguiente set. Estaban en el descanso para hidratarse antes de volver a retomar el intenso partido contra Nekoma. Algo que nadie podía quitarle a Hinata era la emoción que tenía por – por fin – entrar a jugar, deseaba mucho enfrentarse cara a cara con ese chico ruso enorme, que lo había retado. Era tiempo de que ocuparán sus respectivas posiciones en la cancha, el set iniciaría con su típico orden inicial de Karasuno, con Hinata al frente peleando directo con Lev.

-_"¿Qué es eso?"_ – la característica voz de Tsukishima se oyó por detrás del pequeño cuervo.

-_"¿Qué es qué?"_ – la inocente e ingenua mirada del menor hacía que se irritara más de lo que ya estaba, al ver tales marcas. – _"Oi, Tsukishima responde, ¿qué es qué? ¿a qué te refieres?"_ – la pausa alargada que dejó el rubio después de su pregunta, desesperaba al menor – quien ansiaba demasiado empezar a jugar –. Esa respuesta del chico, hizo repelar aún más al más alto.

-_"Esto…"_ – el rubio jalo la polera de Hinata, para descubrir completamente las marcas que Kuroo y Kenma habían hecho. – _"¿Quién lo hizo?"_ – volvió a espetar el mayor, espantando más a Shouyo, quien trataba de aguantar de puntillas el jalón y el agarre agresivo del más grande. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, creyendo que recibiría un golpe – tal vez olvidaba que llevaba el cuerpo de una chica –. Kenma y Kuroo, ambos solo observaban molestos la escena, sin poder hacer nada para quitarle de encima a ese abusivo – si claro, hablando de los 'abusivos' que dejaron esas marcas en Hinata –; eso no paso desapercibido del rubio alto, sabía que estaba siendo observado agresivamente por esos dos.

-_"¡Tsukishima! Suelta a Hinata"_ – Daichi ordenó, salvando al menor. El rubio obedeció a regañadientes.

-_"Tsk… Cómo sea no tienes que responder…"_ – ya sabía la respuesta de todas maneras, y eso no se iba aquedar así. Era una de las pocas veces que se podía ver la intensidad que reflejaba el rubio, la cual normalmente era imperceptiva para todos los demás a excepción de Yamaguchi; pero esta vez, todos la podían ver.

-_"Oi, Hinata. ¿Qué se traía el imbécil de lentes contigo?"_ – sí, Kageyama no bajaría de imbécil a Tsukishima hasta que olvidara lo que hizo en el desayuno con el rostro de Hinata.

-_"N-nada, no sé que quería…"_ – era malo para mentir –Shouyo ya se había hecho una idea de lo que pensaba Tsukishima–, pero con una persona como Kageyama no importaba ese hecho. El pelinegro solo se dio media vuelta para tomar su posición, no sin olvidar dedicarle una mirada amenazante al rubio que – como siempre – le dio la importancia que él le daba – ninguna –.

-_"Ah… esto se siente diferente…"_ – Yaku se sentía algo incómodo con la presencia de los jugadores de Karasuno. – _"No es como hace un rato…"_ – una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la frente.

-_"¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?"_ – el capitán también había notado el cambio en sus contrincantes, solo que no lo decía.

-_"Es como si…ahora, parecieran más amenazantes que en el anterior set"_ – y llevaba razón, después de que Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima y Sugawara se dieran cuenta de los _'chupetones'_ de Hinata, su aura se había cambiado a una agresiva que contagiaba a sus demás compañeros – aunque estos no supieran el porqué de ella –. A excepción de Tsukishima, los demás tenían un sentimiento de protección por su _kohai_, en lo que coincidían era en que no dejarían que alguien se aprovechara así de él.

-_"Heh~ Supongo"_ – el gato adulto sabía el porqué y ese repentino cambio de actitud hacía más interesante el juego. – _"Hey~ Kenma, está funcionando"_ – también sabía que su mejor amigo estaba emocionado por lo que pudiera resultar de eso. No escucho respuesta alguna, eso significaba que Kenma estaba muy concentrado.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Y así el set inició. El partido era intenso, nadie dejaba caer el balón. Gritos, rebotes y el sonido de las zapatillas deportivas resbalando en la duela del gimnasio era lo que llenaba el ambiente del lugar. Los puntos que llegaba a anotar Karasuno, eran igualados rápidamente por Nekoma, de quien Lev parecía ser el más peligroso, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a bloquear en absoluto el remate directo de Hinata.

**-SILBATAZO-**

-_"¡LO HICE!"_ – el grito victorioso de Lev resonó por todo el gimnasio. Sus compañeros lo felicitaban, había sido capaz de retener el remate 'divino' de Karasuno. Los cuervos estaban en problemas, su forma segura de jugar no les serviría de nada contra los gatos, debían arriesgar si querían ganar, pero al parecer eso no cambiaría la forma de dirigir de Keishin. Aún así, Ukai no contaba entre sus planes las reacciones que tendrían en conjunto el equipo de Karasuno ante…

-_"WAAH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"_ – un choque entre Hinata y Azumane, que se podía entender como que Shouyo quería robarle la jugada al _'as'_, fue lo que detonó la bomba. – _"Solo miraba el balón, ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¿No te lastimaste o sí, Asahi-san?!"_ – el menor estaba pidiendo disculpas enérgicamente.

-_"No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, no te lastimaste?"_ – el mayor no estaba menos asustado por el golpe que Hinata se había dado, y que alerto a todos sus compañeros y contrincantes.

-_"E-estoy bien, no te preocupes"_ – negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, _**Rayos!... ¿En qué estaba pensando?!... El balón era de Asahi-san…**_ Era algo vergonzoso. Asahi no se veía del todo convencido, en verdad le preocupaba el golpe, después de todo Hinata tenía un cuerpo más delicado.

-_"¿E-enserio?! Pero aquí…"_ – Asahi señalaba el cuello de Hinata. **_¡Demonios!..._** el menor hizo lo que pudo por tapar la zona con su mano, pero no le iba a servir de mucho. – _"¡T-tienes moretones!..."_ –. Eso captó la atención de Kageyama.

-_"Oi! Deja que te revisen"_ – ordeno el azabache, cuando Kiyoko trataba de checar la zona señalada por Asahi y Hinata negaba que le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-_"P-pero no tengo nada ¡enserio!"_ – aclaraba el menor sin ser escuchado. El mayor no tuvo más remedio que sostener al menor para su chequeo. – _"¡OYE! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy bien!"_ – se retorcía del agarre de muñecas del otro.

-_"Solo espera a que Kiyoko-san te vea"_ – Kageyama reafirmó su agarre haciendo que Shouyo soltará un chillido de dolor, después de lo cual dejo de moverse. Kiyoko – al igual que Sugawara – se sorprendió al ver tales marcas en el cuerpo de Hinata, así que solo pregunto si dolían y al ver la respuesta negativa, decidió no explicar nada. **(N/A: Kiyoko es tan buena TTuTT).**

-_"¿E-está bien?"_ – Azumane pregunto.

-_"Sí, no es nada serio"_ – sin mostrar ningún signo de alteración por lo que había visto, su respuesta clara y concisa calmó a Asahi. Los demás también se sentían relajados al escuchar a la confiable Kiyoko decir eso.

-_"Pero entonces, ¿por qué tiene esas marcas?"_ – Kageyama seguía sin soltar a Hinata, esas marcas no parecían estar del todo bien. Esa pregunta crispo los nervios de todos los que escucharon, ¿enserio tendría alguien que explicarle que eran esas marcas? Kiyoko fue la más inteligente y se retiró de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta; Tanaka y Nishinoya se hicieron los sordos mientras fingían hablar entre ellos; Asahi no tenía idea de que contestarle, estaba en las mismas que él; Sugawara se quedo callado, no pensaba decir nada; los demás no tenían idea de que hablaba ni siquiera habían visto las marcas; Shouyo sudaba frío de la vergüenza.

-_"Son chupetones"_ – Exaactoo! El único sin vergüenza era Tsukishima, del cual, su expresión parecía no inmutarse.

-_"¿Chupetones? ¿Qué es eso?"_ – si alguien le quedaba duda, con eso se veía aclarada _**Kageyama es un idiota…**_ todos, incluso hasta los que no habían visto las marcas, junto con Kiyoko y hasta Yachi, sabían que eran. **_Es cierto… el tipo no tiene cabeza para otra cosa más que voleibol…_** pensaba Hinata.

-_"Son marcas que se dejan los que son novios, para decir que su pareja es propiedad suya"_ – tampoco falto el entrometido de Kuroo, quien amablemente aclaró la duda del chico de primero. Llevaba rato escuchando su plática y no iba a perderse el participar en tan buen espectáculo.

-_"¿Qué…?! ¿Marcas? ¿Y como se supone que las hagan?"_ – _**¡AAAAHHH!...¡Por favor que alguien me golpee y quede inconsciente!...**_ suplicaba Hinata, aquella situación era demasiada vergonzosa – el único con derecho de ser así de curioso era él, no Kageyama –.

-_"Eso, lo dejaré a tu imaginación~"_ – se alejo el gato adulto mientras mostraba su sonrisa ladina, al ver la confusión que dejaba en el cuervo armador. Algo que aprovecho Hinata para zafarse del agarre de su compañero.

-_"C-cómo sea, hay que continuar con el partido"_ – dijo Suga con el fin de distraer algo a sus compañeros de equipo después del momento incómodo. Daichi le secundo, ordenando que tomaran sus posiciones, él también se sentía incómodo después de escuchar tal conversación.

* * *

**-oooo-**

La siguiente jugada estaba armada, todos los del equipo de Karasuno suponían a quien le enviaría el balón Kageyama, era obvio que era a Hinata. Ambos atacantes laterales, Tanaka y Asahi saltaron como señuelo de recibir y rematar el balón, para abrirle paso al pequeño cuervo, pero este no recibió el balón. La recepción la había hecho Nishinoya la cual directamente apuntaba al armador, que se supone acomodaría el balón – pero no lo hizo – aprovechando la altura que llevaba el balón, Kageyama remató. Todos se sorprendieron, el más sorprendido era Hinata.

-_"Pensé que me pasarías el balón"_ – el pelinaranja se acercó a su compañero.

-_"Lo siento, era más factible que anotáramos el punto de esta manera"_ – contesto de manera cortante y regresó a la posición donde estaba, dejando insatisfecho a Hinata por su respuesta – pero igual, lo terminaría ignorando al siguiente pase –.

De nuevo, una jugada se armó y esta vez, nuevamente, Shouyo esperaba recibir el pase de Kageyama. El remate lo anotó Asahi; y así, antes del tiempo fuera, Hinata no anoto ningún remate, solo alcanzaba a recibir el balón cuando el equipo contrario trataba de anotar algún punto. Estaba inquieto. _**¡¿Qué le pasa a Kageyama?! No me ha dado ningún pase, ni siquiera habla conmigo… ¡Ese idiota!**_

-_"¿Esta eso bien, Ukai-san?"_ – Sugawara era el más preocupado, era más que obvio que Kageyama no iba a darle ningún pase a Hinata.

-_"Hmm…"_ – el entrenador se rascaba la nuca de desesperación – _"Pues, hasta ahora no hemos perdido ningún punto de los que han rematado los demás, pero si sigue así, la conexión del equipo se verá afectada"_ – Ukai tampoco veía que Kageyama fuera a obedecer lo que le había dicho en el tiempo fuera, debía al menos usar una que otra vez a Hinata.

-_"Oi! ¡Kageyama!"_ – el chico estaba decidido a convencer a su compañero armador a que le acomodara el balón – _"¿Por qué no me has pasado el balón en todo este tiempo?"_ – el menor era firme al hacer esa pregunta.

-_"Lo siento"_ – el mayor solo soltó una disculpa.

-_"¡Oye! ¡Yo no te pregunte por una disculpa, te pregunte el porqué no hemos hecho ningún ataque!"_ – Kageyama actuaba extraño para Shouyo, no entendía el porqué de su actitud negativa – claro, siempre parecía un viejo gruñón y amargado pero era alguien energético en cuanto al voleibol se trataba – eso desconcertaba al más bajo. El mayor no contesto, ignoro lo que Hinata le había replicado y se dio la media vuelta.

-_"¡OI! ¡Kageyama! ¡Te estoy hablando!"_ – el más chico no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aproximándose a paso rápido y firme, detrás del más alto, lo tomo del brazo –_"¡Oye! ¡Detente y contéstame!"_ – dio un jalón fuerte volteando bruscamente a su compañero. – _"¡¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres darme un pase?!"_ – Hinata exigía su respuesta, aún así Kageyama no respondía, trataba de zafarse de las manos de Shouyo.

-_"Suéltame Hinata"_ – fue lo único que respondía.

-_"¡No! ¡Hasta que me digas por qué!"_ – ninguno de los dos quería ceder.

-_"¡Qué me sueltes!"_ – la voz de ambos empezaba a subir de tono, alertando a sus compañeros.

-_"¡NO! ¡Dime porqué!"_ –.

-_"¡SUÉLTAME!"_ –.

-_"¡NO!"_ – los chicos de Nekoma también se alertaron al ver a los dos chicos discutiendo, especialmente Kenma, le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Hinata. Daichi y Suga fueron los que se acercaron a los chicos para tratar de calmarlos.

-_"¡¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES DECIRLO?!"_ – los jalones y empujones entre ambos aumentaban en fuerza, provocando que su enojo también fuera en aumento. Daichi – por su parte – comenzaba a molestarse con ellos dos.

-_"¡SOLO SUÉLTAME!"_ – ordenaba Kageyama.

-_"¡NO! ¡CONTESTAME!"_ – Hinata trató de jalarlo una vez más, pero el último empujón de Kageyama fue demasiado fuerte, hizo que Shouyo cayera al piso.

-_"¡SUFICIENTE! ¡QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ! ¡ES POR QUÉ ME DISTE ASCO!"_ – eso causo un terrible y forzado silencio entre los que los veían. – _"¡Dejando que te hagan esas porquerías! ¡No eres diferente a una z–..."_ – el pobre chico en el suelo miraba aterrado a su compañero enojado, no podía moverse del miedo que le provocaba verlo así.

-_"Ya es suficiente"_ – para sorpresa e impacto de todos, quien se acerco para calmar los ánimos no fue otro más que Tsukishima.

-_"¡TÚ NO TE METAS, IMBÉCIL!"_ – espeto enojado el armador. Ignorando la agresividad de su compañero de equipo, el rubio decidió seguirle contestando.

-_"No tienes porque desquitar tu estúpido enojo con ella"_ – **(N/A: Recordemos que Hinata está en el cuerpo de una chica, solo aclaro.)** – _"Qué no sepas quien y como hicieron eso, no te da el derecho de hablarle así a Hinata. No tienes relación alguna con ella por la que puedas reclamarle algo que haga o no con alguien más"_ – el rubio también estaba molesto por lo que Hinata llevaba en el cuello pero para él era más fácil controlarlo, además estaba más enojado por como Kageyama había tratado al menor.

Tal respuesta silencio a Kageyama, solo apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Tsukishima tenía razón, no tenía por qué tratar así a Hinata, y menos si se trataba de él. Sin relajar el ceño fruncido de su frente y sin desviar la mirada de la del rubio, trataba de calmarse internamente. Sugawara y Asahi ayudaron a levantarse – al nuevamente – shockeado Hinata, los demás no se atrevían a decir nada al ver a los dos chicos altos mirándose enfadados.

-_"¡Tú!"_ – más cosas inesperadas seguían ocurriendo. Alguien llamaba a Kageyama, a lo que este volteo para ver fastidiado a la persona que osaba distraerlo en aquella situación, volteo solo para ver sorprendido a quien había alzado la voz. – _"¿Quieres saber quien le hizo eso a Shouyo?"_ – Kenma estaba confrontando a Kageyama. Kuroo lo miraba sorprendido, era interesante descubrir tales facetas en la personalidad de su mejor amigo.

-_"¡HAH?!"_ – Kagetama estaba sorprendido pero seguía enojado.

-_"Fui yo"_ – con su misma voz calmada de siempre había lanzado una segunda bomba.

_**¡¿QUÉEE?!**_ Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie esperaba que Kenma fuera el autor de esas marcas; Tsukishima había apostado por Kuroo, Kenma se veía muy inocente y Lev muy idiota; Sugawara también creía que había sido Kuroo; Tanaka y Nishinoya no tenían mucha idea de quién podía haber sido, pero apostaban por Lev; y todos los demás que sabían de la existencia de esas marcas en el cuello de Hinata también imaginaban que su autor sería el capitán de Nekoma. La única que sabía exactamente quien había sido el culpable, fue Kiyoko; era "intuición femenina" – y la experiencia de haber leído temas variados de BL –.

Los chicos de Nekoma tenían una leve idea de lo que hacía rato discutían los jugadores de Karasuno – y como no iban a tener idea si con la ligera voz de Kageyama escucharon su indiscreta pregunta acerca de los _chupetones_ – y estaban igual o incluso un poco más impactados que los cuervos al escuchar a su introvertido armador hacer tal afirmación.

-"_Lo siento Hinata. Haremos ataques directos nuevamente"_ – el ceño fruncido de molestia de Kageyama se había borrado al escuchar a Kenma decir aquello. Y aunque Hinata estaba algo asustado y avergonzado, al escuchar que tocaría nuevamente el balón para hacer un remate, se sintió increíblemente feliz.

El partido debía continuar, solo que esta vez la forma segura de jugar de Karasuno sería completamente olvidada.

* * *

**-oooo-**

-_"Oye, disculpa"_ – un chico de estatura baja se había acercado a la adormilada hermana mayor de Tanaka, que paseaba por el patio de las instalaciones en donde practicaban las escuelas.

-_"¿Eh?...Ah, hola. ¿Qué pasa?"_ – la chica se tallaba los ojos para abrirlos un poco más.

-"_¿Es aquí donde los chicos de Karasuno están practicando?"_ – el chico se veía amable y educado.

-_"Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿eres algún familiar de alguno de ellos?"_ – poco a poco la chica recuperaba su forma parlanchina y enérgica de ser. Se veía interesada en aquel simpático y pequeño chico.

-_"Sí"_ – el chico asintió mientras le sonreía de manera amable.

-_"¡Genial!... Mira, están practicando en ese gimnasio. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta ahí?"_ –.

-_"No gracias, así está bien. Gracias por decirme donde están"_ – hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia el gimnasio.

_**¡Qué adorable y tierno se veía el chico!... ¿Será el hermano menor de alguno de ellos?...**_ pensaba la chica al verlo alejarse. _**¡AH! ¡No le pregunte su nombre!**_

* * *

**-oooo-**

Gritos enérgicos se podían escuchar desde afuera del gimnasio. La cancha era invadida de jugadas ofensivas y defensivas que hacían avanzar los puntos de los tableros. El crepúsculo del día iba avanzando, y la intensidad de los partidos seguía siendo la misma, el cansancio parecía no afectarles a ambos equipos.

-_"¡Nishinoya-san!"_ – gritó Kageyama para que el líbero acomodara el balón para él.

El remate salió con mucha potencia, iba dirigido – no a la parte libre en medio de dos jugadores, como se pensaría – intencionalmente iba hacía el armador de Nekoma. Kenma trato de recibir correctamente el remate, solo que su reacción fue ligeramente más lenta de lo que se suponía que fuese, causando que su recepción no fuera tan buena y el balón rebotara en sus brazos y saliera disparado fuera de la cancha, dejando íncreiblemente rojos y ardiendo los antebrazos del gato.

-_"Kuroo, esto no va bien"_ – el líbero de los gatos se había acercado a su capitán. – _"Todos los remates, a excepción de los de la chica, van dirigidos hacia Kenma"_ – tanto él como sus demás compañeros estaban preocupados, Kenma podía manejar la situación pero solo hasta que el cansancio y su resistencia se lo permitiesen.

-_"Hmm, lo sé. Pero no se preocupen, mientras no dejemos pasar el balón hacia donde este él, podremos manejarlo"_ – Kuroo estaba al frente de la red, así que hizo señas para que Fukunaga y Kai lo apoyaran en el bloqueo.

Hinata estaba esperando ansioso su entrada a la cancha, ya que al igual que Lev – quien esperaba el cambio con Kuroo – él esperaba el cambio con Tsukishima. El siguiente balón que Kageyama acomodó fue para Tsukishima, quien se las había arreglado para anotar y bloquear puntos a pesar de estar frente a frente con Kuroo, él estaba seguro de anotar el siguiente punto con una finta, pero Kuroo leyó sus movimientos y lo detuvo.

-_"Tsk"_ – soltó el rubio, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el capitán de los gatos lo escuchara.

-_"Hoo~ vamos no tienes que ponerte así, solo es un partido de práctica"_ – Kuroo le dedico una sonrisa burlona, provocando que el rubio diera media vuelta molesto y lo tratara de ignorar.

El partido continuo con esos mismos detalles entre Kageyama-Kenma y Tsukishima-Kuroo; lamentablemente Karasuno perdió, todavía no eran muy conscientes de que maneras podrían evolucionar para ser mejores y más fuertes, pero ahora más que nunca y con ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron, tenían una idea de que objetivos ponerse y cómo avanzar hacia ellos.

-_"¡Akiko!"_ – un chico muy alto se acercaba por detrás de Hinata para estrecharlo entre sus brazos – _"¡Genial! ¡Conseguí mi premio!"_ – gritaba emocionado mientras cargaba a Shouyo y lo estrujaba con más fuerza.

-_"L-Lev… e-es m-muy f-fuerte… v-vas a p-partirme en d-dos…"_ – Hinata ya se había preparado mentalmente para los abrazos de Lev, así que ya no se sentía tan avergonzado por la cercanía entre él y el ruso.

-_"¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! Espera…"_ – dijo soltando a Hinata, quien necesitaría un acomode de huesos y un masaje relajante después de ese viaje. El más alto colocó a Shouyo en el piso para voltearlo frente a frente con él y, nuevamente, abrazarlo solo que con menos fuerza. – _"Eres muy cómoda para abrazar, cómo un oso de peluche"_ – ese comentario hizo saltar a Yaku, que estaba cerca.

-_"No creo que sea correcto decirle así a una chica, Lev…"_ – murmuró el líbero, recordando conversaciones que había escuchado por accidente de sus compañeras de curso.

-_"G-gracias?..."_ – Hinata tampoco sabía si tomar esa última frase como un cumplido. **_No creo que a Kei le moleste saber que tiene un cuerpo como oso de peluche… ¿verdad?..._** Lev, decidido a hacer un movimiento en el pobre de Shouyo, se separo un poco del fuerte abrazo que los unía y fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Hinata. El menor solo podía retorcerse dentro del abrazo – sus brazos se hallaban sujetados por los brazos de Lev – esa distancia era penada para Hinata, le hacía recordar lo que Kenma le había hecho. – _"¡Wah!...L-Le–…"_ – su frase se corto al ver como el rostro de Lev se deformaba con un balón de voleibol.

-_"¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Suélta a Shouyo en este instante!"_ – la conocida voz chillona de la carnada de Karasuno se hizo presente en la cancha, donde solo quedaban los integrantes de Nekoma y Karasuno. Hinata volteó en parte feliz, y en parte asustado al ver llegar a su "salvadora-castigadora".

-_"¡KEI!"_ – grito al ser soltado por Lev – quien se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido – Hinata corrió para abrazar a su amiga.

-_"Rayos… ¿por qué llego aquí?!"_ – Sugawara exclamo cuando vio la escandalosa llegada que había tenido la chica que los había amenazado por teléfono.

Los demás chicos, Karasuno y Nekoma, veían con ojos del tamaño de un plato – por la sorpresa –, la llegada de aquel chico y lo que había gritado.

**[Continuara…]**

* * *

**Gracias por leer o(^u^)o**


	7. ¡Por fin Salvación? Parte Final

**Hola, les traigo la última parte de esta, algo extraña y burda historia que espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirla. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este final.**

_**Pensamientos**_

_-"Diálogos"-_

Narración

**(*)Notas: Se encuentran al final del capítulo.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: ¡Por fin!...Salvación…? Parte Final**_

Faltaba un buen tramo para que el equipo Karasuno llegara a su conocida ciudad y entrara en los dominios de su escuela. Los chicos estaban exhaustos, no pudieron conseguir más que una victoria en ese fin de semana, fueron los chicos que más castigos cumplieron, y que a pesar de perder tantas veces, su ánimo nunca desfalleció. El trayecto de regreso era el momento justo para descansar, al menor dormir una pequeña siesta antes que llegaran a sus casas y se tumbaran rendidos en su cama, no importándoles si necesitaban un baño o si mañana tendrían escuela, lo principal era descansar.

En este ambiente relajado y silencioso encontramos a los únicos chicos despiertos, tratando de procesar la información de lo que había sucedido hace un momento con los chicos de Nekoma y Karasuno. Hablaban murmurando, para no despertar a los demás pasajeros.

_–__"¿Entonces no van a recordar absolutamente nada, de nada?" –_ nuestro pequeño protagonista aun no podía terminar de creer lo que había pasado.

_–__"No, según mi – muy habilidosa – abuela, no. En su mente todo paso como debería de haber pasado, los recuerdos desde que ocurrió tu cambio fueron eliminados" –_ la chica le aclara por enésima vez. _– "No tienes de que preocuparte Shouyo, todo debería estar 'normal' ahora" –_ le dice dándole palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda.

_–"P-pero… si sus recuerdos están eliminados, ¿no sería algo extraño?" –_ el pelinaranja aún no estaba del todo convencido.

_–"Solo fueron removidos los recuerdos relacionados con tu cambio. Básicamente, para ellos todo ocurrió como debería de haber ocurrido, clases normales, sus partidos de práctica normales; claro también los chicos de Nekoma tienen en la mente haber pasado el fin de semana jugando con Shouyo y nada más" –_ le sonríe con confianza la chica.

_–"P-pero y ¿tú?... ¿cómo explicaran que estabas ahí?" –_ a pesar de estar tan exhausto por el ejercicio hecho, le mantenía despierto su constante preocupación.

_–"Bueno, técnicamente yo llegue al final. El recuerdo de mi cuerpo estando ahí, no está en sus mentes…" –_ el pobre cuervo se veía muy afligido _– "No te preocupes Shouyo, si algo no sale bien, me encargaré de las cosas necesarias… Tranquilízate… a menos que quieras que borre tu memoria también…" –_ ahora la chica era la afligida, ella no quería ver a su amigo así. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa, aunque con esos sucesos pudo acercarse más a su preciado… amigo – aunque dijera eso, el chico le atraía de forma muy diferente – pudo conocer más facetas acerca de él, sentirse un poco más unida a él, pero si eso significaba tener a un muy estresado Hinata, borraría su memoria para que viviera de forma más tranquila.

_–"¿Eh?..." –_ el menor volteo con ojos abiertos de sorpresa_ – "¿Borrar mi memoria?... ¿Puedes hacer eso?..." –_ la chica asintió. _– "Y…y si eso hicieras, ¿qué pasaría?..." –_ por una parte escuchar aquella sugerencia aligeraba su estrés; por otra sentía que la ansiedad no podría desaparecer por completo.

_–"Nada… ya no recordarías nada, vivirías más tranquilo no recordando que estuviste en el cuerpo de una mujer" –_ sonríe tratando de convencerse que esa posibilidad sería la más lógica, a veces resultaba ser una chica muy molesta, y este sería el pago por no pensar antes de actuar.

_–"Nada…" –_ murmuró lo más bajo que podía_ – "…¿nada de lo que tenga que ver con el cambio?" –_ las preguntas no dejaban de salir de su cabeza y de su boca.

_–"Sip, todo lo que estuvo relacionado con el cambio, si no, habría una posibilidad que el contacto con algo o alguien que tuvo que ver con el cambio, te haga recordar todo" –_ la chica comienza a jugar con las agujetas de su sudadera, distraerse le ayuda a calmarse.

_–"¿Algo o alguien?..." –_ Hinata voltea su mirada, y mira con una increíble concentración el piso del bus, antes de formular alguna otra frase o pregunta _– "Por alguien ¿te refieres a ti?..." –_ eso causo un silencio repentino pero corto.

_–"Si… pero es mejor, al menos ya no tendrás que estar con la constante preocupación de ser transformado en algo que no quieras hehe~…" –_ sonaba a una despedida, a Kei no le agradaban las despedidas.

* * *

**-oooo-**

**[Momentos atrás…]**

_–"¡Kei! ¡Gracias a Dios!" –_ el pequeño cuervo se había convertido en un pequeño koala abrazando el cuerpo –su cuerpo– que poseía su amiga. En verdad extrañaba mucho a su rara amiga, aunque fuese raro abrazarse a sí mismo, el estar por fin cerca de su yo físico le traía tranquilidad y alivio.

_–"¡Dime que más te han hecho estos idiotas!" –_ se podría decir que Hinata estaba al borde de las lágrimas, eran lágrimas de alivio: los sucesos extraños terminarían para él, y también eran de desahogo: tantos _shocks_ que había tenido en dos días, uno seguido de otro, y no saber cómo reaccionar tenían los nervios de Shouyo por los cielos. _– "¡USTEDES!" –_ dirigiéndose a los de tercer año de Karasuno, Kei les pediría cuentas de lo que había pasado.

_–"No entiendo nada, ¿por qué el enano esta aquí?" –_ Kuroo así como sus demás compañeros de equipo que presenciaban la escena, estaban completamente confundidos. El capitán de Nekoma no sabía el porqué la 'novia' de su mejor amigo le gritaba_ Kei_ al enano, ni porque el enano le llamaba por el nombre de _Shouyo_ a la chica._ – "Kenma, ¿sabes algo de esto?" –_ al ver que Kenma no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido, decidió preguntarle.

_–"Humm… supongo… es algo difícil de explicar…" –_ era demasiado problema para el rubio explicar todo lo que Shouyo le había contado, además estaba más interesado en lo que pudiera resultar aquella escena. Esa respuesta no contento al capitán, que impaciente tuvo que esperar también por el resultado de ese extraño embrollo.

_–"Hmm~… deben de reconocer que estoy siendo una persona misericordiosa" –_ todos los chicos de Karasuno, incluso los que no eran de tercer año, habían dado su versión de la historia. Las más interesantes habían sido las versiones de Tsukishima y Kageyama, mientras uno trataba de mostrar una indiferencia forzada a todos los sucesos, el otro lo que menos intentaba era esconder el enojo que se cargaba. Para Kei, en definitiva, esos dos merecían una atención especial. _–"Pero bueno, ya que Shouyo no culpo a nadie… yo tampoco lo haré" –_ separándose del abrazo de koala que Hinata tenía con ella, Kei se posiciono frente a todos los chicos del equipo _– "Muchas gracias por cuidar de Shouyo hasta ahora. Y una enorme disculpa por involucrarlos en este problema" –_ era molesta, traviesa, fastidiosa y a veces muy grosera, pero al menos sabía disculparse y dar las gracias.

Los chicos aceptaron su disculpa, después de todo, la extraña amiga de Hinata no era tan mala. Y ahora sí, con el ambiente entre ellos más relajados y con un Hinata, un poco más tranquilo, era obvio lo que seguía continuación…

_–"Shouyo, cúbrete nariz y boca" –_ fue lo único que alcanzo a oír el pequeño cuervo.

_–"¿Eh?... ¿Por q––…?!" –_ iba a preguntar el por qué de esa extraña orden, pero no hubo necesidad, pronto se dio cuenta del por qué.

La chica había sacado dos objetos esféricos con mecha encendida de su bolso, antes que alguien preguntara o dijera algo ella ya los había lanzado lo más lejos que pudo de las personas dentro del gimnasio. Rápidamente estos habían formado una densa neblina de humo dentro del lugar, a pesar de las ventanas y puertas abiertas. Kei no podría aguantar por mucho la respiración así que jalo del brazo a Hinata, y lo saco del gimnasio, el chico solo alcanzo a ver como sus amigos y compañeros se desplomaban uno a uno.

_–"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" –_ espeto el menor, ya que los dos se encontraban a una considerable distancia del lugar.

_–"Bueno, no creo que quisieran aceptar un dulce o algo de mí, conociendo lo que había hecho contigo. Y era muy tardado explicarles todo a los chicos del otro equipo" –_ respondió la chica con la mayor calma del mundo.

_–"¡¿Estás loca?!...¡¿Por qué también los entrenadores y asistentes?!" –_ el pobre chico estaba alterado y asustado, y si les llegaba a pasar algo grave a los adultos, que haría.

_–"Ah… Maté dos pájaros de un tiro" –_ sonríe la chica, el chico la mira aún más confundido que antes _– "No es bueno que muchas personas se enteren de mis habilidades, así que le pregunte a mi abuela una manera fácil y rápida de resolver ese problema, y me dio esos, borran la memoria" –_ continúo mientras señalaba el gimnasio lleno de humo.

_–"¡¿Qué es tu abuela?! ¡¿Una guerrillera o qué?!" –_ en la mente de Shouyo aún no cabía la idea de dejar inconscientes a las personas que quieres que olviden algo… _\- "¡Espera! ¡¿Borran la memoria?! ¿Acaso es posible?" –_ solo en las películas había visto que pasaran tales cosas.

_–"Para mi abuela sí, ella es como yo solo que más evolucionada y más vieja" –_ la chica aclaró con orgullo. La anciana podía ser muy útil en muchos casos, y más si estos ya se habían convertido en un problema algo grande.

_–"Ah, ya veo…" –_ Hinata olvidaba que lo extraño que ocurría siempre provenía de Kei o su familia _– "Pero ¡aún así! ¡¿No pudiste pensar en una mejor manera de hacer eso?!" –_ el chico seguía con su pregunta, no se había dado cuenta que el humo casi desaparecía por completo.

_–"Como ya dije, debía borrar su memoria y no era práctico darles un dulce a cada uno para que se lo comieran, sería difícil que aceptaran… Además, nos beneficia a ambos. Ninguno de ellos recordará que fuiste 'Akiko' ni tampoco de lo que te hicieron, eso incluye los besos, lamidas y suc––…" –_ el menor le había tapado la boca.

_–"Ok, ya entendí…" –_ dijo algo sonrosado de las mejillas _– "Eso, no es tóxico ¿verdad?" –_ optó por regresar al tema de las granadas de humo.

_–"No, de hecho dejan un aroma frutal después de difuminarse" –_ le contesto, retirando la mano del más chico _– "Pero antes de que despierten, debemos regresar a la normalidad" –_ de lo alterado que había estado, se olvidaba del principal propósito de Kei al ir a buscarlo al campamento de práctica.

_–"¡Yahoo!~" –_ fue lo único que soltó al escuchar la última frase de su amiga.

* * *

**-oooo-**

_–__"No" –_ dijo firme y claro el chico pelinaranja.

_–"¿Eh?..." –_ Kei no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo volteo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

_–"No necesito que también borres mi memoria…" –_ en verdad creía que sería una despedida _– "Confiaré en ti, así como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora" –_ finalizo Hinata mostrando la mejor y más bella sonrisa que jamás hubiera visto su compañera.

_–"¡Kyaa!~ ¡Eso ha sonado mejor que una proposición de matrimonio!" –_ la chica se lanzo encima de Hinata, imitando el abrazo de koala que antes él había hecho.

_–"¿Qué?..." –_ esa frase estaba algo fuera de lugar.

_–"Oh, nada. Me alegro que no decidieras aceptar el que borrara tu memoria" –_ dijo sin dejar de abrazar al chico.

Pronto el sueño venció a ambos chicos, quedando sus brazos entrelazados en un firme abrazo. Ahora sí, la única persona que no estaba dormida ahora era el conductor, quien seguía razonando en que los adolescentes de estos días veían demasiada ciencia ficción y fantasía.

Por fin, después de tantos días, Hinata podía disfrutar de un sueño placentero y que en verdad disfrutará, las preocupaciones agobiaban demasiado su pobre cuerpo, restándole o eliminando completamente sus horas de sueño, a pesar de vivir algo cómodo con el cuerpo del sexo contrario. Para él era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo, que podía dormir cómodamente con su cuerpo.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Arribando a los terrenos de la escuela, los jugadores de Karasuno se estiraban para destensar un poco los músculos después del largo y cómodo viaje que habían tenido, sorprendentemente era la primera vez que todos ellos dormían como bebés. Ninguno le prestó demasiada atención a la rara presencia de la amiga de Hinata, hubo quienes – por no decir, Nishinoya y Tanaka – pensaron que era novia del chico, incomodando al susodicho.

Todos tomaban sus caminos a casa, tendrían clases el día de mañana y todavía les quedaba preparar algunas cosas. El entrenador después de dar algunas palabras de ánimo a sus estudiantes, los despidió a sus casas. Y así como normalmente se hacía, todo el equipo de Karasuno tomó parte del mismo camino de regreso de la escuela. Kei se había adelantado así que no formaba parte del grupo.

_–"¡Oi! ¡Kageyama!" –_ el energético Hinata llevaba un rato llamando a su compañero que parecía distraído desde que arribaron a la ciudad _– "Kageyama…¡Kaageyaaama!... ¡Kageyama! ¡Kageyama-san!" –_ aparte de distraído estaba algo sordo.

_–"Uh… ¿qué pasa?" –_ por fin, el pelinegro reaccionó.

_–"Eso debería preguntar yo, has estado muy distraído desde que llegamos" –_ el pequeño recordaba lo que su amiga le había dicho, le recomendó estar al tanto de actitudes fuera de lugar de sus compañeros; en casos muy lejanos eso significaba que rastro de sus recuerdos seguían presentes. Hinata le preocupaba eso, pero más le preocupaba no tener un compañero que le pudiera acomodar remates en las jugadas, además lo consideraba un buen amigo aunque la otra parte no pensara lo mismo.

_–"Mm… Tuve un sueño muy extraño…" –_ eso no indicaba algo bueno _– "Soñé que te convertías en una chica…" –_ por un segundo el corazón del menor se paro al escucharle decir eso a Kageyama.

_–"P-pero que… ¿acaso quieres pelea?!" –_ el chico no supo otra cosa que responder. El más alto ignoró lo que había dicho su compañero y continuo hablando.

_–"Después te transformabas en un nikuman, llegaba un tengu y te comía…" –_ bueno, tal vez eso no necesariamente indicaba que recordara algo importante.

_–"Creo que tal vez tenías hambre" –_ le respondió Hinata, esperando más ese tipo de sueño de él y no de Kageyama.

_–"O tal vez tu consciencia ya reconoció que amas al enano" –_ no faltaba la interrupción del fastidioso de Tsukishima, que solo provoco que el dúo volteara a verlo de forma amenazante, y continuar con su charla, mayormente centrada en cuantos sabores existían de _nikuman_.

_–"Tsukki, pero tú también tuviste un sueño parecido, dijiste que habías soñado que Hinata se transformaba en una fresa y un karasu-tengu(*) se lo comía…" –_ el pecoso de inmediato reacciono al escuchar el contenido del sueño de Kageyama.

_–"Solo es un estúpido sueño" –_ espetó el rubio, molesto de tener algo similar al rey de la cancha.

_–"Pero, que no recuerdas la tarea de los karasu-tengu, tal vez quería transmitirte un mensaje"_ – Yamaguchi era de las personas que no creía que los sueños extraños fueran coincidencia, y menos si en ellos aparecía una persona que – se supone – su mejor amigo detesta. Aunque claro, existía la otra posibilidad que lo tenía rondando la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo.

_–"Lees demasiadas historietas" –_ volvió a espetar el rubio, antes de colocarse sus audífonos indicándole a su amigo que no tenía intención de seguirlo escuchando. _**Sería un poco más probable si el tengu que vio el rey idiota, también... fuese un karasu-tengu… Bah, ¿qué estoy diciendo?...**_ pensó al reproducir la primera canción de su celular.

* * *

**-oooo-**

_-['Interesante sueño… ¿no dijo nada más?']-_ las llamadas nocturnas entre la carnada definitiva de Karasuno y su amiga, ya se habían vuelto una costumbre.

_–"No, solo dijo que un tengu lo devoró…bueno me devoró y... ya" –_ Hinata ya estaba acomodado en su cama para dormir, solo que no quiso que pasará más tiempo antes de informarle sobre el extraño sueño de Kageyama a su amiga.

_-['Ok, eso no significa nada. Solo mantente atento a otras cosas que pudieran llegar a pasar, incluso las más insignificantes ¿vale?']-_ la chica estaba aliviada que no fueran indicios de nada extraño _–['Bueno, esta llamada debe finalizar, debes descansar, mañana tienes clases']-_ a pesar que el chico podía tener reservas, más bien almacenes de reservas de energía, era más que claro que necesitaba dormir.

_–"Vale, buenas noches Kei" –_ dijo tallándose uno de sus ojos, que ya estaban por cerrarse.

_-['Una cosa más, no te importaría que jugara un poco con esos dos chicos ¿verdad?, hablo de Kageyama y Tsukishima']-_ eso hizo que Hinata pegara un salto y de inmediato despertara.

_–__"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué piensas hacerles?" –_ admitía que sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera a pasarles, pero sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, aunque uno de ellos lo tratara pésimo todos los días.

_-[No te preocupes, será reversible y no va a ser tan escandaloso como lo tuyo']-_ eso no terminaba de convencer al pelinaranja _–[Vamos, en verdad disfrutaras mucho el espectaculo~ te dejaré usar las granadas de humo de mi abuela si son necesarias~…]-_ canto la chica al teléfono, y con eso el muro de su consciencia que le decía que no era bueno jugar con las personas de esa manera, desapareció.

_–"Bien, pero no debe de pasar más de una semana" –_ le advirtió el ahora, alegre jovencito.

_-[¡SIIIIII! ¡GENIAL! No te vas a arrepentir Shoyo, creeme… ¡Que descanses!~]-_ y con eso dicho Kei colgó. Dejando a un Hinata con mente hiperactiva, imaginandose escenarios muy extraños **_Fufufu~ ¿qué les hará a esos dos?... Hehe~_**

* * *

**-oooo-**

**[Hace unas horas…]**

_–"Al fin despiertas" –_ el mayor no dejaba de reír al ver el cabello de almohada que traía su amigo.

_–"Ah… ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?" –_ el menor pregunto mientras tallaba ambos ojos para poder aclarar su visión.

_–"Dormiste desde que dejamos la escuela, ni siquiera te despediste de los demás chicos" –_ le aclaró Kuroo _– "Es la primera vez que te veo dormir tanto" –_ completo al recordar las pocas horas que apenas alcanzaba a dormir por las noches su amigo.

_–"Umm… supongo que estaba muy cansado" –_ le contesto, al mirar la hora de su celular.

_–"¿Más cansado de lo que siempre estás?" –_ dijo burlonamente el más alto, siendo ignorado como normalmente era, cuando bromeaba de algo con Kenma. _–"Y… ¿soñaste algo interesante?" –_ el mayor solo había podido dormir una pequeña siesta, sentía los hombros pesados así que dejo caer todo su peso en el respaldo del asiento.

_–"Soñé…" –_ abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al recordar su sueño _– "Algo muy raro" –_ agacho bruscamente su cabeza para comenzar sus infinitas partidas en su juego predilecto de ese mes en su celular. Kuroo al ver que no diría nada más decidió relajarse, y tratar de dormir un poco más.

Si alguien estuviese lo suficientemente atento en el tren, se percataría de un chico que no resaltaría si no fuera por el inmenso sonrojo que traía en todo el rostro y orejas, mientras jugaba con su celular. _**¡¿Por qué soñé con Shouyo de esa manera?!**_ Decidió sacudirse de la cabeza esos pensamientos, para poder concentrarse en la partida.

* * *

**-oooo-**

Lo que nadie podía predecir eran las consecuencias que traerían tantos cambios en las vidas de estos – comunes – estudiantes de instituto. Ni siquiera la chica causante de esos cambios, que desafortunadamente, no todo le iría tal y como ella lo había planeado.

* * *

**Notas(*): _Karasu-tengu_ traducido como "Tengu cuervo" se dice que son los mensajeros de los _Dai-Tengu_ (Gran Tengu). En esencia los _tengus_ disfrutan en causar caos y confusión en el mundo humano; también se dice que aparecen en los sueños y pensamientos de las personas. Me pareció interesante incluirlos, más porque su apariencia se relaciona con los cuervos. Claro pude equivocarme en la búsqueda o el conocimiento de los _tengus_, así que si lo hice por favor agradecería que me corrigieran. **

**.**

**.**

**Y así estuvo el final, algo corto y abrupto supongo, pero abierto para una continuación que haré. Me despido y gracias por haber leído la historia.**

**o(^u^)o**


End file.
